


Foul Play

by Hold_on_total_eclipse



Category: GWSN (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Ransom, Trauma, canon complaint, double knot is literally the soundtrack of this fic i listen to it on repeat when writing, honestly this is the most angsty shat i've ever written, hope y'all enjoy, probably gonna include a bunch of more fandoms later on, why do i keep hurting them?, will probably ask for yalls opinion to decide factors in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/pseuds/Hold_on_total_eclipse
Summary: "How do you want me to stay calm when our members are out there being hurt and there is nothing we can do to stop it?!"
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. The beginning part 1

Performance team had decided to call it an early night as they were all tired and was in front of their schedule, since they practically had the first outcast for the choreo, to their new unit song for the upcoming mini album, ready when they only needed to be ready next week. 

They went home from the practice knowing they had time to themselves since vocal team was at some random cafe working on some lyrics for their song, and hip hop team was in the company building doing… whatever they were doing, and none of them were going to be home before at least an hour.

Chan sat in his room next to the living room where Jun and Soonyoung had placed themselves in the couches arguing about what movie they should watch, and the living room was connected to the kitchen in which Minghao was making some instant ramen when it happened.

There was a loud bang indicating that someone had thrown the door to their hallway open and the three boys who heard it stopped what they were doing staring at each other. _That was odd. Did the rest decide to call it an early night as well?_ But that didn't seem right. 

Soonyoung went to open the door beside the kitchen counter leading to the hallway, but barely reached it before it was thrown open as well, at the sight that met him was definitely not what he had expected.

In came three strangers. Everyone stood still for a second to shocked to react as the strangers quickly took in the surroundings. Suddenly one of the strangers, a woman wearing a blue face mask made a move towards the kitchen. Minghao jumped back scared but the woman grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him out of the kitchen. this seemed to get the others into action as Minghao came with a surprised yell and tried to wiggle free.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Who are you?”

“Leave him alone!”

“Ahh!”

The last one coming from Minghao as the Woman holding him slapped him across the face.

“Shut up!” she yelled “Or it will just get worse!”

  
  
  


Chan was wearing headphones, watching YouTube, so he didn't hear the sound when the door to their hallway was thrown open. he didn't hear the bang when the door to their living room was either. he actually only noticed that something was off when he heard the confused yells from Jun and Soonyoung. He pulled off his headphones and went to the door opening it slightly to see what was going on, but jumped back to the other wall of the room. 

He had just peeked outside the door just in time to see two strangers, one of the holding his Hyung, as she hit him hard. Chan panicked. What was this? What is going on? Who are they, and why are they hurting Minghao? Then he realized, he had opened the door. They could have heard him. Oh god they could come and find him right now. He froze for barely breathing as some talking was going on in the living room, but he didn't really listen. When he figured that there had passed enough time for him to know they had not seen him, he crept away from the wall, and went to the door again. 

It was only slightly ajar, and the sight that met him wasn't that different from before, some stranger holding his Hyung in an iron grip, and some other people he didn't know.

Chan figured that they would need to call for help, and since the rest wasn't quite able to do it without getting seen he decided to use his advantage of being hidden to do it.

He tiptoed to his bed where he had thrown his phone when he entered his room, and then retreating to the furthest part of the room and dialled the first number that popped up in his head.

“Chan-ah what is it?”

“Hyung, someone is here. In the dorm”

“What? what do you mean?”  
  
“Someone's is in the dorm. They hurt Minghao-Hyung”

Chan whispered, as he spoke to seungcheol on the phone, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“What?! We are coming. where are you?”

“I'm in my room, but the others are in the living room”

“Okay, I want you to stay there and-”

His leader was cut off as there was a loud cry of pain coming from the living room, scaring Chan so much he jumped, accidentally hitting a shelf with some books and stuff on it, coursing one of Seungkwans glass figures to fall off and hit the ground with a loud sound of glass splintering.

It was like Chan saw the figure fall in slow motion, but there was nothing he could do. It was almost too ironic, how he _so_ had to be quiet and then he knocks something down from a shelf, which like rarely, close to never happens. He froze in shock as he held his breath, hoping no one heard it, but it had gone awfully quiet on the other side of the door.

“Chan? Chan?! What happened?! Are you okay?” 

Seungcheol spoke at the other end but Chan was too scared to answer as the door to his room was thrown open, and a guy with a dark green jacket and a very unhappy look on his face stalked over to the terrified maknae, grabbing and dragging him towards the living room.

It was as Chan felt the hands grabbing him he got back to reality. 

“Help! Hyung, help! Come back, I-” he yelled into the phone he still clutched in his hand and struggled in the hold, but the guy grabbed his phone as he was dragged out of the door, and thrown on the floor, in front of Minghao, Soonyoung and Jun who had been placed on one of the couches.

“This one called for help” The guy who had just thrown Chan held of his phone, the call still going, and they could vaguely hear voices at the other end, but then he threw it against the wall furthest away, and the glass splintered as the phone broke. 

Chan had just gotten sitting up raising his head to look at his Hyungs, who all had their eyes fixated on him, but then Soonyoungs eyes changed looking at something behind him, his expression changing from scared to horrified. 

“Chan, behind you!” He yelled but it was too late, he barely got to turn around before a boot hit his back sending him back sprawling back on the floor.

“You brat!” the green jacket guy yelled at him as he pulled him up from the floor, only to throw him roughly down again. “the police are probably on their way already!”

“”I-I didn't call the police!” Chan stuttered as he was picked up from the floor again..

“Like I believe you. Anyone with just the slightest brain capacity would have called the police, and you aren't that dumb are you?” 

The guy placed a hand on the side of his face turning it so he looked straight into his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something more, but suddenly Chan managed to twist himself so he could knee the guy in the stomach. He released his hold on the maknae, and Chan turned around, getting eye contact with Soonyoung who was held by a guy wearing a cap, along with jun.

He had barely turned around before he heard a loud yell of “bitch!” and there were hands grabbing him pulling him backward, and turning him around so he was face to face with the guy. “You are going to regret doing that!” Then there was a hand fisted in his hair, and sharp pain blossoming in the back of his head.

Jun heard the sound of glass breaking. He saw as his maknae was dragged from his room. He saw as the boot hit him and as he was thrown on the ground. He saw how Chan kneed the guy in the stomach and the way he had a small smile ghosting over his lips as he turned around knowing he had made some damage. Jun saw the guy standing up from where he had been kneeling over and saw him leaping for Chan. He saw how he was yanked back, how. Jun saw the terrified look on his maknaes face as the guy fisted a hand in his hair and pushed his head backwards. He saw the intense look of pain on his maknaes features as his head was slammed repeatedly into the wall behind him, too many times for him to count. Jun saw how Chan’s eyes slipped closed at some point, and Jun saw how the blood _his Maknaes blood_ was painting the yellow painted wall and colouring Chan’s beautiful brown hair. 

Jun saw all that, and the only thing he could do was to struggle against the man holding him as well as Soonyoung, and yelling pointlessly along with Soonyoung, and Minghao who were held by the Woman with a mask. At some point the guy let go of Chan and he slumped against the wall, leaving a small trail of blood along the wall. The guy turned around with a slightly bored expression, and dried his hands, that had Chan’s blood on them in his pants. 

He just dried his maknaes blood of his pants like it's an everyday thing, like it didn't hurt him to break the skin of another human being, to make them bleed and hurt them till they are unconscious. Like it didn't matter that he had just made Chan scream and cry out as his head hit the wall for who-knows-what time.

That was what set Jun off, seeing that bored, even slightly annoyed look on his face. He leaped forward managing to get out of the hold of his captor, reaching Chans attacker, and throwing a punch straight to his face feeling the guys nose breaking under his knuckles. He threw his arm back ready to throw another punch, but he didn't have the surprise element anymore, and the guy grabbed him by his throat, lifting Jun and swung his arm so Jun’s head collided with corner of the glass coffee table.

He let out a loud cry of pain, as his head collided with the table, but then he went limp lying in an unnatural angle against the table, blood seeping out from a wound on the back of his head.

Minghao and Soonyoung was freaking out, tears streaming down both of their faces as they tried to get to their fallen friends. 

“Well I guess we'll just take these two” The guy with the cap said, and then with two precise hits from each of the people holding them both boys fell into unconsciousness.


	2. The beginning part 2

Jisung felt like dying. His entire body hurt like hell. especially his head and somewhere else he couldn't quite point out. He was also extremely dizzy. His mind was clouded with pain and none of his senses seemed to work as he desperately tried quite recall how he had gotten into this situation but thinking made his head hurt even more.

Slowly his senses started working again, he felt the humid summer air on his skin and the hard car seat below him as well as a heavy weight leaning on him, and some sticky warm liquid on his shoulder. Oh right they were in a car. On their way home from the airport.

As his mind started working again he, to his horror realized that the car was laying on the side. He forced his eyes open as he realized what must have happened. The car had crashed. Jisung couldn't help the shriek of horror that escaped his throat as he took in the scene. 

The car was on its side, and Jisung realized the weight on top of him was Hyunjin who was sitting beside him. The boy was bleeding from a big nasty looking gash on his forehead, the blood seeping into Jisungs t-shirt. In front of them Felix was practically lying on top of Changbin who was squeezed between the younger boy and the window. 

There was a big part of the side of the car, the one that went up missing, and most of the windows were broken. 

Jisung could only just make out Chan’s silhouette slumped forward in his seat in the front, the only thing holding him up being his seatbelt, and the driver beside him in a similar position. 

As Jisung turned his body a little so he could see the back row of the car and the sight that met him would haunt him forever. 

Seungmin who was sitting by the window, turning down, didn't really have any visible injuries but it was the other two who scared him. Jeongin wasn't in his seat in the middle, instead lying against the side of the car by Seungmins feet, looking more like a mangle of limbs than an actual person. Nothing seemed to be where it should be. 

Minho was still in his seat, being held in place by the seat belt, which left him hanging halfway out of his seat from the side of the car, which now was turning up looking like he could fall any moment. A large chunk of broken metal was buried deep in his shoulder, blood seeping from it covering his entire torso. 

Jisung just stared in horror at the scene in front of him realizing that he seemed to be the only conscious person in this car. Before he managed to really realize what was happening there was some weird sounds and grunts and Jisung closed his eyes as the sounds sparked a fresh wave of pain through his skull. Suddenly the weight of Hyunjin on top of him disappeared. Jisung opened his eyes again weakly trying to grasp a hold of Hyunjin but he wasn't beside him anymore.

His eyes snapped up as he heard a cry in pain realizing that someone had managed to crawl in even though the car was on its side and that someone was now plugging Felix, who apparently weren't all out of it, out of his seat and moving him towards the opening where the door should have been.

_“_ No..” Jisung mumbled. His brain couldn't quite comprehend what was happening but he knew that someone was taking his members away, and judging by the sound Felix was making, they weren't gentle. 

“Leave him alone” Jisung managed to get out, slightly more strength in his voice this time, as another pained sound left Felix, but it went for deaf ears. Jisung tried with stiff fingers to open the buckle of his seatbelt, gasping in pain as his wrist hurt at the sudden movement. He succeeded after a few tries, and as he was released from the seatbelts hold he almost collapsed against the side of the car, but looking up he saw the silhouette pass a slightly struggling Felix out through the deform opening before climbing out themself.

Jisung somehow managed, with his entire body hurting and his vision still slightly blurry, to crawl and pull himself upwards towards the deformed of blue sky he was able to see throw the hole in the side of the car the crash had coursed, until he had his feet on the side of Jisungs seat and was leaning exhausted against the floor of the car. 

He poked his head out he could see a van holding a bit away with the front of it completely smashed and a few people standing outside one of them pushing Felix into the back of the van and another picking up the license plate of the van which had fallen off.

Jisung desperately looked down seeing the underside of the car, and the hard asphalt at least one meter below him. A jump from here would hurt like hell, if he didn't have control over his landing but one look towards the mangled van, where someone had closed the door to the back and people had started climbing inside it, told him he needed to do it. He swung his arms outside holding onto something on the bottom of the car and lifted himself out. The pain is his wrist was almost unbearable, but he managed to get his torso out before he suddenly lost balance and suddenly the ground came rushing towards him.

He let out an agonizing scream as landed on his arm, hot white pain searing from his arm, through his entire body, the last thing he saw before passing out from pain and exhaustion on the hot asphalt being the mangled van holding two of his best friends driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo im gonna update twice a week for now, it might change later


	3. The beginning part 3

"No stop" Chingyi said with a giggle as the older girl beside her kept poking her in the side. She squirmed away as Miya just responded by doing it again. 

"No we are in the middle of the best part of the movie!" she said

"Oh come on you've already watched that movie like a thousand times" Miya complained as her eyes went to the screen showing the third Harry Potter movie

"Yeah but still" 

Miya stopped poking her, too tired to keep going, and they just leaned back watching the movie in silence.

It was late night, and the rest of the members were in their rooms, but the two foreigners weren't tired and had decided on watching a movie instead(Chingyi was pretty sure that Seoryoung and Seokyoung weren’t sleeping either, probably cuddling instead). 

They were in the middle of a dramatic scene where Harry defeats the dementors when Chingyi heard some sounds from outside the door. Weird. She knows that they are the only ones actually living in the building, and the rest of it was practice rooms, and offices, everyone should be home by now. She was about to alert Miya about the sound, when the door, without warning was slammed open, and a bunch of strangers filtered through. The two girls immediately stood up, looking shocked.

“Wha-?” Chingyi started but was cut off by one of the people in there, a tall woman with most of her face covered by a mask, and a hood covering her head.

“You two, over here now” Her voice was firm, and there was a dangerous edge in it. Both girls were too shocked to react, and just stood frozen.

“Who are you, what are you doing here?” Miya asked.

The woman sighed and said “Go get them” which resulted in 2 of the 5 other people walked towards the couch where the girls were standing. Both Miya and Chingyi skidded back in fear as the two strangers approached them, but not fast enough as they both were grabbed harshly by their arms and dragged to the middle of the room.

“Now, where is the rest of your little group?” The woman, probably the leader asked.

“Not here” Chingyi said, not wanting the rest of the members to be dragged into whatever this is.

“Oh shut up we know they are in the building, it would just be easier for both of us if you told us where they are, but oh well we’ll just find them ourself”

With that the remaining 3 people went further inside the dorm, down the short hallway, which contained the doors to two out of the three bedrooms and the bathroom.

Miya started struggling as they went down the hallway out of her sight, but it was stopped when a palm met her cheek. She gasped and looked up at her attacker, the person holding her, in surprise.

“Stay still” was the only answer she got.

She did and instead focusing on trying to get eye contact with Chingyi, who looked scared.

They shared a moment in the middle of the scary scenario, and Miya tried to give a reassuring smile, but it was broken as they could hear someone yell down the hallway.

They both looked at the door, to see two of the people dragging Seokyoung and Seoryoung out, both of them struggling in the holds of their captors. Seokyoung was throwing insults at the guy holding her but was quieted as the boot of the leader made contact with her shin. She came with a small pained sound and stopped talking. Seoryoung was being dragged behind her, having stopped struggling as she saw what happened to Seokyoung.

They were both placed beside Miya and Chingyi, where they all shared scared and confused looks. The strangers had let go of them with a “don't move” and an unsaid warning hanging in the air that, “or else there will be consequences”. 

“Are you ok” Seoryoung whispered to Seokyoung, who was nuzzling her leg.

‘

“Yeah it wasn't that hard, it barely hurts” She said “What happened?”

“They just came” Chingyi whispered “I don't know..”

She stopped in the middle of her sentence as they heard a cry of pain, and then a desperate yell of “Minju!” that could only come from their maknae.

“ Lena! what-!” Miya started pushing herself up to stand but was pushed down roughly with a “Stay” from one of the strangers behind her, a man with light brown curly hair. The girls were too scared to move, but now extremely worried for the remaining members of the 

group. Who had been hurt?

A part of the answer came when the last of the three who went into the dorm earlier came dragging a crying Lena with her.

“Lena what happened?” Seoryoung asked 

“The-they...She...Minju-unnie she-” Lena sobbed but was cut off by the woman dragging her who threw her on the ground beside Miya and Chingyi and said “I left one in there” which the other strangers seemed to understand.

The girls on the floor made a circle around Lena trying to comfort her and get her to tell what happened, but they kept quiet when the woman who seemed to be the leader started speaking.

“so, now we almost got all of your group, you are five and one in there” she motioned for the hallway” that's six, but I am almost sure that your group consist of seven members am I right?” She spoke to them like they were children who she was giving a lecture. 

“No we are only 6” Chingyi said surprising herself with how she was able to sound strong when she was actually really scared. 

“ Nah I don't think so” the leader said “ But if you really think that there are no other people in here why don't we give it a try?” She nodded towards one of the men who went forward and grabbed Chingyi dragging her away from the others before they could do anything.

“Now now” The leader said loudly, making sure that her voice could be heard in the entire dorm “We are only going to stop when you come out, little girl”

Stop what? was all the girls thoughts as Chingyi was pushed to her knees and the man holding her positioned himself behind her. Chingyi prayed that Anne would stay in her room, the room which tiny door was beside the fridge which meant you had to walk around the fridge to find it(probably why the people hadn't found it yet), and not come out no matter what happened. 

Suddenly there was a harsh grip on her left arm and the guy holding her twisted it behind her back in a very unnatural way. She cried out in pain as the guy kept pushing it further and further up twisting it even more. Her muscles strained painfully and her head was clouded in pain. She didn't know if she were screaming, she probably was, all she noticed was the horrible _horrible_ sound her shoulder made as her arm was pushed way too far up. the man let go of her and she collapsed backward, landing on her injured arm, causing her to cry out once again.

She barely noticed anything but pain, but the rest of the girls certainly did as they saw what happened.

As the man started twisting Chingyi’s arm they had all tried to get to her, to stop him, but ended up each being pushed down on the floor, or held against someone's chest, to keep them still. They all screamed in protest and some even cried and also them heard the sound Chingyi shoulder made the moment before Anne burst through her bedroom door, tears streaming down her face as she yelled “stop! ”The man let go of Chingyi and instead grabbed Anne and dragged her towards the rest of them.

“Finally” the leader said “I’m glad you decided to join us” Anne frowned at that but still kept her eyes on Chingyi like the rest of them “Now we can get going. You and you come over here” She pointed at Anne and Seoryoung and then the wall. 

The girls looked confused at each other before being pushed towards the wall, and Miya, Seokyoung and Lena were placed on the carpet in front of the couches. 

Then, without warning the leader hit Anne straight on the temple causing her to cry out in pain and almost lose balance. Seoryoung leaped towards her, but was caught by a guy wearing a cap. the rest of the girls also made a move to get to her but was each stopped by one of the strangers who started hitting and kicking them, only stopping as the girls lost consciousness.

Seoryoung desperately tried to get to her bandmates, but one last hit to her head had her collapsing, the last thing he saw was blood stains from one of her bandmates, she didn't even know who covering the carpet.


	4. The beginning part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a day late because I was on a guide camp and just got home today

“That's great” The vocal coach spoke through the mic so it could be heard inside the recording booth. He gave a thumbs up so it was visible through the broad window between the studio and the recording booth. Chenle smiled brightly from his spot in the booth in front of the microphone. “that last part was really good, so I think we are done here, ready to go home boys?”

Renjun nodded and sighed in relief and shuffled in the chair in the studio where he had spent the last couple of hours. Even though it was his own idea to accompany Chenle to his recording, after their Dream practice, he was looking forward to go home and get some sleep. It had gotten quite late and they were probably the only people on the floor, if not in the entire section of the building. Oh we'll except Sicheng. 

Renjun picked his phone up from the table at the thought of his Hyung. Sicheng was a couple of hallways down, writing some lyrics for an upcoming station he had with Ten, and Renjun had promised to tell him when they left the building so he could join their ride home. 

Sicheng was incredibly grateful to finally be able to be in a song, since Wayv had been on pause after Superm and he wasn't in NCT 127 anymore, so he worked really hard on this song. Renjun couldn't help but be really excited on Sicheng’s behalf, he as we'll looked really forward to the song was released. Renjun decided to text in the Dreamy chat as well, saying they were leaving in 5.

Just as Renjun had pressed send, he heard a bang as the door to the studio was thrown open. His head shot up and his eyes widened as he saw a threatening look man step inside. The man was wearing a big hoodie with the hood up and had his lower face concealed by a mask, but you could see his cold eyes, as they roamed around the room, until they landed on Renjun. Renjun could see the skin around his mask stretch in what he knew must be a smirk.

Their vocal coach who must have gotten over the surprise opened his mouth as to say something, but the only sound that left him was a small “we-” before the man roughly pushed him against the wall and punched him straight n the face. Renjun shot up from his chair at the pained sound that escaped his teacher's lips as the man's fist met his face once more.

“Stop it!” Renjun yelled as he ran towards the guy and tried to push his hands away from his teacher, but the man gave him a hard push which made him stumble backward and trip over some wires causing him to lose balance and fall backward, his head colliding with the desk.

Renjun blinked a couple of times, realizing he had fallen on the floor. he must have been out for a few seconds. And damn his head was hurting. As he looked up though he quickly dismissed that thought. He looked up just in time to see the man let go of their vocal coach so he fell to the floor, and Renjun realized to his horror, as he looked at his bloodied face, that he was unconscious. 

He then looked up at the window showing the recording booth, and the sight that met him almost terrified him even more. Chenle was standing with his face soaked in tears as he desperately twisted the doorknob and banged on the door. Renjun realized that the guy must have locked the door.

Renjun got up and made a move for the door to the recording booth, so he could unlock it, but was stopped abruptly as the man's arm shot out in front of him stopping him in his track. Renjun looked up at him and tried to push past, but the guy grabbed him by the collar of his polo and threw him across the room, so he landed partly on top of the desk in front of the window. 

Renjun had half a mind to consider how much of the recording gear broke as his back exploded in pain, but his main thought was to roll away to the side as the guy aimed a punch for his head.

He just barely got out of the way, but his relief was short-lived as the guy grabbed him by the waist and lifted him, damn this guy was strong, and threw Renjuns small body against the glass of the window. Renjun cried out in pain at the impact, and he rolled over the desk landing on the floor, by the feet of the man. He was in too much pain to roll out of the way this time, as he saw the boot coming towards him, and only felt the extreme pain as it collided with his head before everything went black

  
  
  


Sicheng had been deeply buried in his lyrics when his phone lighted up in the dimly lit room indicating he had gotten a message. He opened hi phone seeing it was from Renjun and reading that they were leaving, he packed his stuff in his backpack and began the small walk through the building towards the recording studio he knew the two Dreamy boys were in. 

He yawned as he walked throw the empty corridors, and silently hummed the melody of his and Tens upcoming station while hitting the beat on his thigh. He slowly started to fill in the parts of the lyrics he had come up with, smiling satisfied with how it sounded. 

He was lost in his own little song, but stopped he turned around a corner, seeing the door to the studio where the boys should be was open, and he dropped his backpack as he heard a scream of pain pierce through the silent building. The sound came from the open door, and Sicheng realized horrified that it had come from Renjun.

He ran towards the open door, his dropped backpack filled with his newly written lyrics forgotten, as he reached the doorway, and stopped at the sight that would haunt his nightmares. 

The entire room was a mess, with electronics on the floor, and broken wires and Sicheng almost stumbled over the unconscious form of what he recognized as one of the vocal teaches lying on the floor. Renjun was lying on the floor seemingly not awake, and oh god was he bleeding?! 

A stranger was leaning over him, his arms snaking under the younger as he went to pick him up, but Sicheng stormed through the room and slammed his entire body into the man, coursing him to lose balance and drop Renjun. Sicheng tried not to think about the terrifying unnatural looking way Renjuns body fell back to the floor, focussing on the man in front of him who seemed to have gotten his bearings again, and now aimed for Sicheng. 

He pushed Sicheng backwards, pressing him against the wall. Sicheng looked over his shoulder for a second and saw something he hadn't noticed before. Chenle was standing by the window, tears streaming down his face screaming and looking close to hyperventilating as his hands pounded against the glass of the completely soundproof box. 

Sichengs attention was forced away from the panicked boy as the guy's knee slammed into his stomach and he coughed desperately, trying to regain breath, the man using his unfocused moment to lean down and grab both of his ankles pulling so Sicheng lost footing. He desperately waved his hands through the air, as he fell backward, a silent scream ripping through him as he for a short moment felt weightless, before his body met the floor and various electronics that had fallen to the ground, and his vision started to blur out. He only just saw as the man picked Renjun up bridal style, and felt how he himself was lifted and thrown over the man's shoulder before he lost consciousness.


	5. Where?

“...use for the video?”

“...she say?” 

“One from each…”

“... think it's…”

There were voices. many voices. none that he recognized. And movement, he realized. He was moving, but he wasn't using his body. Felix cracked his eyes open, just slightly enough to be able to see. He saw a grey floor passing by under him, and some feet moving. someone must be carrying him. his body was bumping back and forth and he could feel an arm around the back of his thighs.and his head was hurting. really hurting, and it felt even worse as he remembered why it hurt. The car crash. his members. They took Hyunjin as well.

“..but who?”

Suddenly the movement stopped, and Felix bumped uncomfortably face-first into the back of whoever was holding him. Felix tried to move his arms and push himself up, barely registering what was going on around him.

“... let's go with…”

“hmm...and her”

“and this one”

“Yeah and…”

Felix managed to raise his arms and place them on the back of the person holding him, but as he pushed his palms against the back to raise himself, the person holding him, finally noticed something. 

“Hey! what do you think you are doing?!”

Strong hands grabbed his waist, and he was lifted off from where he had been hanging over the guys shoulder.

“You shouldn't be awake yet!”

Felix swayed his arms throw the air in a pathetic attempt to stop the fall, as the hands let go of him. He barely felt the impact as he hit the ground before he was out of it again.

  
  
  
  


The noise was the first thing he noticed as he woke up. Someone was crying. Sobbing. gasping. But who was it? Was it Chan? Oh god, it must be Chan. He was hit quite hard. But why had he woken up before me, Minghao thought. Had no one found them? Had nobody taken Jun and Chan to the hospital after they had been hit, probably bleeding for hours? He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but the vocal team should be home around 10, so shouldn't they be here by now? Minghao was broken out of his half-awake train of thoughts as the sobbing intensified. He pushed himself up, and opened his eyes, shocked to realize that he wasn't at home in his living room, Instead he found himself in an unfamiliar room with wooden walls and cold tile floor and the only furniture being a few beds pushed against two of the walls. 

Minghao didn't really let himself think more about the situation as his eyes landed on the source of the noise. A boy was sitting on the floor a bit away, curled into a ball head buried in his hands, hair covering his face and his whole body shook with the force of the sobs he let out. Minghao instantly moved over to the unknown person wanting to comfort him. As Minghao came closer he realized the person was breathing way to quickly. He was hyperventilating. That realization only rushed Minghao to the boy's side wanting to help him.

“Hey-” Minghao didn't get to say more as the boy's head shot up from the shock of suddenly finding a person right next to him and what Minghao saw was not what he had expected. The face that was looking up at him was flushed red, their eyes swollen from all the crying and their face wet, but it was still a face that Minghao had seen a lot and would recognize everywhere.

“Felix?!” he asked trying to hide how shocked her were to see his fellow idol but failing miserably as his voice went up in a much higher pitch than normal..

“Minghao?” Felix seemed equally surprised to see him “Wha-wha? Oh no. No no no no no” his breath picked up again.

“Hey hey hey calm down, come on, breath” Minghao started to panic as none of it seemed to work and his appearance had only worsened the boys cries, still he laid an arm around him and rubbed small circles on his elbow.

“Th-they took hi-im” Felix choked out between sobs. “They took him!”

“What? they took who?” Minghao looked around the room, still hugging the crying boy. There were two other people in the room with them Minghao realized, he hadn't noticed them before. One of them, a girl, was lying by one of the beds on her back but with her face turned away and her blond hair covering what would have been visible so Minghao couldn't identify her and the other was a boy with short brown hair lying on his side away from them. None of them were awake, the reason for it was obvious for the boy as there was dried blood in his hair by the back of his head. 

Minghao turned his attention back to the boy in his arms and decided he needed to try another technique. He had seen Joshua help Seungkwan like this a few months back when Seungkwan had injured his ankle and the management had threatened to have him sit our all promotions for the next comeback. 

Minghao turned Felix around so they were sitting face to face and then placed his arm on his own chest and started counting while he breathed encouraging felix to follow him and slowly Felixs breathing came back to normal.

“I'm sorry” he mumbled as he pulled away from were Minghao had held his shoulders.

“It's okay, really, are you alright?” The Aussie looked up at him and nodded slowly before mumbling a thanks.

“Can you tell me what happened?” as the boy looked down Minghao quickly took that back instead saying” How about I tell you what happened and then if you feel like it you can tell your story?” 

As Felix nodded again he quickly went over the last events he remembered before being knocked out, panicking a bit himself as he had to rencounter Chan being beaten and Jun being hurt, but trying not to show it as he knew it wouldn't do any good. 

As he finished up he thought about the last words he heard before passing out. “We'll just take these two instead” that must mean they took one of the others! Minghao silently thought through the possibilities as he looked at the unconscious boy a bit away, but that surely wasn't any of his members. 

Jun and Chan had been hurt and with the “instead” it probably meant they wanted to take those two or at least one of them but maybe they were too injured? That must mean Soonyoung was taken as well. Felix said something about someone being taken as well, but where? 

He didn't get to think more about it as there was a groan and his and Felix's head snapped up simultaneously, starring as the girl slowly sat up.


	6. Live feed

“Wha-what?” the girl mumbled as she sat up, still facing away from the boys. Suddenly she slapped a hand over her mouth and let out a shriek of horror and yelled out something that sounded like “Chingji” and that was what it took to snap the boys out of their surprise and they slowly made their way over to her Minghao saying a careful “hey” and putting an arm on her shoulder, coursing her to whip around a surprised look on her face.

She looked from face to face obviously recognizing both of them, even though none of them instantly recognized her. Minghao, not wanting to repeat what happened to Felix, let his hand fall from her shoulder and spoke.

“Calm down, it's okay, you're okay” A bit of the shock melted away from her face “Can you tell us who you are?”

Before the girl managed to answer Felix broke in, voice sounding small as he said the first not panicked sentence since he had woken up.

“”Gwsn. The leader right?” he looked at her questioningly and a small smile made its way on her face.

“Yeah. Gwsns fairy leader Seokyoung, that's me” Even in her confused and slightly panicked state of mind, with a killer headache she couldn't help but fangirl a bit over the fact that Felix from Stray Kids knew who she was.

They didn't get to say more as one of the two doors in the room was opened and a few people came in. The three by the beds all recognized some of them, the guy with the cap, the guy with the green jacket and who had appeared to be the leader as well as a new quit young-looking woman, you would almost say a girl, with her head covered in a hood from a black hoodie and holding a bag.

“Why are we here?” Minghao yelled at them as he had gotten his bearings after the surprise of their sudden appearance but the only answer he got was “stay put” from the cap guy and a stern look scaring the three of them enough to just stare as the hooded woman started unpacking the bag on one of the beds as well as the green guy sat up what looked like a tripod in the far end of the room. 

The three looked confused at each other, but still not daring to talk, at least not before the leader walked over to the still unmoving form of the boy in the corner. She leaned down and started shaking him roughly, trying to wake him. 

“Hey stop, he is hurt” Minghao spoke up as the dried blood in the boy's hair reminded him of the fact. The woman let go of the boy after hearing him speak up and stood up walking over to them with an icy expression on her face. She looked terrifying.

“What did you just say?” her voice was stoic and her entire being screamed danger. She kneeled down in front of them, grabbing Minghaos chin in her hands “Did you tell me to stop?”

“Ye-yeah” Minghao hated how scared he was and hated himself for not being able to keep his voice from shaking.

“Oh that's too bad, really” The woman let go of his chin ruffled his hair before going over to the phrone form of the boy. She looked over at them, eyes locking with Minghaos, a satanistick smile creeping up on her face before her foot was back aiming for a kick and Minghao only got to yell a “no!” before the kick landed in the boy's side. He instantly curled around his midsection as the woman kicked him again, but then Minghao reached her and made a pathetic attempt at pushing her away from the unknown boy but only resulting in her pushing him roughly to the floor beside the boy, before giving the boy a final kick, which finally seemed to wake him up.

Minghao managed to catch himself on the ground so the fall didn't really hurt, but as he turned around and saw who the boy next to him where it surely felt like a punch to the guts.

“Winwin?” The boy who was slowly blinking after being woken up brutally, curling in on himself even more by the sound of his voice, whimpering. 

“Hey, Winwin?” Minghao tried again, crawling closer to the boy who just curled even more in on himself. Felix and Seokyoung had made their way over to them and both gasped as they saw the ever-recognizable face of ncts dancer.

“Is he-” Seokyoung started but were cut off as the leader clapped her hands getting their attention again.

“Great, now that everyone is awake, we can get started” The three idols looked at the different things that had been unpacked. on one of the beds there were a lot of different electronics connected to a black screen, around the size of a normal laptop screen. The idols were confused by this and tried to make out what it was for except Sekyoung who were slowly crawling over to Sicheng who had yet to respond to anything.

“I guess you must have noticed that someone is missing?” the leader started once again, and Minghao heard a small murmur of “Hyunjin” from Felix. “I thought that I might just as well show you them” She motioned to the hooded woman who pressed some buttons on a keyboard connected to the screen and it sprung to life showing a dark room much like the one they were in themself but void of the beds instead being smaller and filled with people.

The three idols gasped as each of them recognized their members, Soonyoung, Anne and Hyunjin each being held by one of the four strangers in the room as well, and the last unknown person had an arm around the chest of a young boy who appeared to be unconscious, his light brown falling in front of his face, and it was only when the curly-haired guy holding him roughly grabbed his chin and lifted it they realized who it was.

Felix let out a barely audible “Renjun-sunbaenim” which was what it took for Sicheng to finally uncurl himself and he made a sharp intake of breath as he took in the state of his bandmate on the screen.

Renjun had a large bruise on his left cheekbone and had dried blood caked in his eyebrow, and with his eyes closed, his face looking hollow.

The rest of the idols looked ok, a few small bruises here and there but nothing major looking. The leader let the idols take in the image before she started talking again.

“This is a live feed showing what's happening in that room right now, and I can in mere seconds send a message to my people telling them to do all kind of things, so I think it would be best if you all will just cooperate” She smiled sickly, and nodded towards the hooded girl, who typed something on the keyboard, and shortly after the woman holding Anne let go of her with one hand, Anne obviously too scared to try anything as the woman picked a phone up from her pocket, looking at it momentarily before sticking it back in her pocket, and appeared to be saying something to the other strangers.

Then suddenly without warning the woman holding Soonyoung struck him straight across the face. His head whipped to the side, but he barely had time to get his bearings before the next punch landed in his midriff. He doubled over, gasping for air as the third punch expelled all oxygen from his lungs. 

The four idols could only watch the screen in horror, nothing they could be doing would stop the beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only gonna go downhill from here...


	7. Stuck

“Ahhhhhh…”

Minju groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor. Wait, the floor? What was she doing there? Her head hurt like hell and she let her hand grace the spot on the back of her head where the pain was the worst and she flinched as she felt a quite big bump. She felt extremely disoriented as she used the pole of the bunk bed to stand up needing to close her eyes as the world suddenly spun from her movements. She blinked a bit and took in the room, with the wide-open door leading to the eerily quiet dorm.

Then she remembered.

“Lena..”

She grabbed the next pole from the bed and used it to support her body as she moved towards the door, as she felt extreme worry wreck her body. The terror she had felt as the threatening woman stepped inside her and Lena's bedroom, making a room to get Lena suddenly finding its way back into her body at the thought of what had happened to Lena after Minju had stepped in front of her trying to act as a human wall between her maknae and the unknown threat, but failing miserably as the woman had forcefully tossed her into the wooden edge of the bunk bed.

The dizziness had left a bit her brain being a little less clouded as she made it through the open door and out on the hallway, still needing the fall for support to keep her balance, but the adrenaline of the sight that met her as she looked up at the slim square of the living room being visible from the end of the short hallway was enough to get her stumbling there as fast as she could without the wall for support.

Chingyi was lying on her back her face contorted in pain and a small trickle of dried blood down the side of her face.

“Chingyi?!” Minju lost balance after a few steps and landed not far from her immediately crawling the last meter to her. As she came closer she realized that she was lying on top of her arm, lifting her back a little and making her neck crane backwards in an uncomfortable yet oddly graceful looking position.

“Chingyi” Minju carefully placed a hand on her chin but she showed no signs of waking up and Minju had to take a double-take at her rising and falling chest to make sure she was alive because she sure looked dead. Or at least she did to Minju, she had never seen an unconscious person before and honestly it terrified her.

Minju wrecked her brain trying to figure out what to do, before remembering a thing she practiced with her friend back in a first aid course in middle school, something about how you should place a hurt person in a certain position on the side. Would that be the right thing to do? She couldn't remember anything better so she carefully lifts Chingyi on her side making a move to lift her arm before letting out a high pitched shriek as she saw it. It looked so  _ wrong. _ It was twisted in a so unnatural way it looked like it wasn't even connected to chingyi anymore. 

Minju realized that she had in shock scrambled backward and were currently sitting against the wall beside the hallway. She lifted her face from where it had been fixated on Chingyis arm, immediately gasping at the sight that met her. she had been so focused on chingyi that she hadn't noticed the other people in the room.

Lena, Seokyoung and Miya. All three of them lying unconscious by the sofa at the other end of the small living space. 

Lena had deep purple bruises around her throat and it looked swollen, her breath sounding strained being way to audible even from where Minju were 4 meters away. 

Seokyoung was bleeding from a gash on her cheekbone and were lying crumbled halfway on top of Lena. 

Miya was probably the one who looked the worst with the entire right side of her face covered in a large bruise and her right eye swollen so badly Minju doubted she would be able to open it if she were awake.

The sight let the tears flow freely that had been threatening to fall since Minju laid her eyes on Chingyis prone form. Her breath started to pick up and she was so panicked she couldn't even bring herself to go check on them, so she did the only logical thing that popped up in her mind.

The tears blurring her sight and the ones that had dripped on her phone made her fingers slide across her screen as it took what felt like forever before the call connected.

“-what's your emergency?” That sentence was enough for the reality to dawn on Minju. Her members had been hurt. seriously hurt. she started hyperventilating.

“-okay, miss?” Minju realized the voice at the other end had been talking to her, and she finally found her voice.

“they're hurt” she managed to get out between sobs “They're bleeding, and hurt and..” she trailed off as she felt like she didn't have enough air to keep talking.

“Okay, miss, I need you to tell me where you are and I'll send help” 

Somehow Minju had managed to choke out their address because shortly after she heard sirens approach, and stop right below their apartment. The soft-sounding voice at the other end had kept talking to her, trying to soothe but at some point, she must have stopped, or maybe it was Minjus breath that got too loud.

It was all a weird panicked blur to Minju, her lungs barely getting enough oxygen for her body to function, but suddenly there were people in white barging throw the front door across from her, they were quick to take in and access the situation and suddenly Minju found a friendly-looking young man in white beside her trying to calm her down but none of it seemed to work as her loud quick breath overshadowed any other noise.

Suddenly there were arms around her and Minju found herself being carried out their front door and down the stairs, the justling doing nothing good for her growing dizziness, and she looked up only just catching a glimpse of two of the medics moving Chingyis unconscious body on a stretcher and hearing one of the other saying “five confirmed victims” and only then it dawned her. 

She had only seen 4 of her members in the living room and she hadn't heard anything from them either and five victims including herself. that could only mean one thing. Anne and Seoryoung were missing. that was the last clear through she had before they had reached ground level and she was being carried into a weird room and placed on a surface, before feeling a cold piece of plastic on her face and feeling something funny-smelling fill her lungs. Then she saw black.

Minjus head snapped up, from where she had been leaning forward slumped in the uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospitals waiting room. She was sitting with her knees to her chest and her neck hurt from the sudden wake-up. She hadn't intended to fall asleep and she honestly hadn't thought she would be able to after she had been sedated for a little more than an hour, but sleep came to her as easily as the vivid nightmares. Except it wasn't just nightmares. It was memories, from what happened just a few hours ago.

Minju sighed and stretched her sore body, limbs popping from being in the chair for too long and she stood up deciding to go for a walk. The stupid hospital rules forbid her from seeing her members until visiting time opened at 5 even though she knew at least Seokyoung was awake. 

The receptionist had said that the rules applied since they weren't related and something about that her members weren't in the emergency department, because that somehow made a difference. 

Minju looked at the clock on the wall, the time ticking by way too slowly, showing that it was only just past midnight and she had spent around two hours in the hospital, counting the time she was unconscious.

It took her half an hour to give up getting the night shift receptionist to let her into the actual hospital, no matter how hard she tried she was still stuck in the waiting room. The receptionist had tried getting her to go home but she was too stubborn and the receptionist must have felt bad for her because she let her stay even though Minju was quite sure it was against the hospital's policy, but Minju couldn't find herself being grateful to frustrated over being stuck in the waiting room.

And then the thought that kept nagging in the back of her mind that she constantly tried to suppress. Where were Anne and Seokyoung? The medics had been through the apartment and found them nowhere, and there hadn't been any signs of them in the rest of the building.

One thing at the time Minju, one thing at the time.

Minju had tried texting and calling all of her members but none of them answered. She had more than once debated with herself if she should go back to their dorm and search herself, but she knew deep down that they weren't there so there would be no point in it. She also for a second considered if she could steal a nurse uniform, there must be a laundry room somewhere and sneak in that way. She had once seen someone do it in a drama, but the thought was quickly abandoned as she logically knew it wouldn't work at all. 

The receptionist sent her a small smile from her spot behind the desk as she walked by, probably thinking that she had finally come to her senses and we're going home. She reached the main entrance but walked past it reaching a crossroad with some signs saying what's in the different directions. Minju barely paid attention to them just walking a random direction, just getting to see a sign pointing in the direction she went saying  **EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT** . 

Minju were walking in her own thoughts, through the mostly quiet hospital. She met no one on her way, all of the patients staying overnight being inside the actual hospital and the workers there with them. She could hear some rushed talking a bit in front of her, but paid no attention to it. 

She stepped into the emergency department walking quietly throw the area, no one noticing her. Two hospital workers looked like they were preparing for something, and as Minju looked closer they looked like they were in a hurry. 

Minju didn't get to think more about it as the loud sounds of sirens were approaching and before she knew it the blinking light had stopped just outside the big glass part of the wall, and nurses started filtering out from the vechilsés and even though she had kind of expecting it still came as a shock when the doors were pushed open and a stretcher was wheeled in by three medical workers, followed by a few more stretchers and some more people in white coats.

Minju just stared in shock, at the approaching people, before there was a yell of “get out of the way” from the guy wheeling the first stretcher and he waved his arm wildly trying to get the message through.

Minju had half a mind to stumble backward pressing herself against the wall making room for them to get past her. As the first stretcher passed her she couldn't help but look down at it, immediately regretting it. It was almost like it happened in slow motion as she looked down at the person on the stretcher, taking in the damage, and before she knew it she was bolting for the nearest toilet, barely making it there before she threw up in the toilet.

She heaved and tried to catch her breath leaning against the stall, trying to get the horrible image out of her mind. a large chunk of  _ something _ , a metal looking thing, had been buried deep inside the shoulder of the person, but due to the way he were lying it had twisted showing the inside of the wound, just the thought of the amount of red, and the gross looking chunk of white peeping throw were almost enough to get Minju to puke again. but it wasn't the damage that had shocked Minju the most. it was the person's face. The pale face with the black hair hanging over it that was contorted in pain.

The face that belonged to none other than Stray kids’ Lee Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it so far, next chap is gonna be really dramatic...


	8. His blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically it's not Monday anymore where I live but I haven't slept so I guess it still counts? It's really warm(or actually not but I live in a damn cold country so it is exceptional that it was 29 c today) and I kinda gave up on sleeping so now I'm sitting on the kitchen counter at an uncool hour not being able to see anything because my glasses broke and I don't bother put in contacts again and drinking vanilla yogurt   
> Hurray!

If it hadn't been for the car crash earlier, watching the live feed would have been the most terrifying experience in Felix's life. As the feed appeared on the screen his eyes immediately sought towards Hyunjin, where Felix sighed in relief as he saw he didn't look like he was badly hurt, mostly standing on his own, even though most of the right side of his face were covered in blood. Felix knew the risk of extensive damage done to the body at a car crash like the one were incredibly high, they must have been lucky that they hadn't been hurt that badly. 

With that his thoughts from earlier, before Minghao woke up, returned. The rest of his members. The could be really hurt, hell they could be dead from all he knew. He almost started hyperventilating again but were snapped out by his thoughts as the leader spoke and the woman holding a dark-haired girl, who Felix didn't recognize but he guessed she must be from GWSN as well, looked at her phone and said something to the others. 

That was when Felix realized the feed was silent. They probably hadn't bothered buying surveillance cameras with microphones so he could only guess what was being said, but he had a pretty good idea what is were when the woman struck the recognizable face of one of Seventeen's dancer. 

Felix flinched shocked and he could only imagine the sound Soonyoung must be making as his face contorted in pain from the fourth punch and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Minghao had leaped from his spot on the ground as soon as he saw the first punch land, trying to get to the leader but being caught halfway, by a guy with a green jacket, and held back by him as he desperately struggled, screaming and crying as his Hyung was hit for the 6th time.

Felix felt frozen in place, too shocked to move from his position, and he was pretty sure Seoryoung and Sicheng felt the same, as they hadn't moved. Either that or they logically knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything. 

Felix gace returned to Soonyoung again from where he had been focusing on the desperate expression on Hyunjins face as he struggled in the hold of the person behind him, and a strange thought popped up in his head. It was almost like Minghao was with his screams and cries putting a soundtrack over the silent movie they were watching. Except this isn't a movie it's reality. Their reality.

Felix gace returned to his bandmate as he kept fighting against the hold, and he kept his gaze fixed on his face until Soonyoungs eyes eventually slipped close as he was beaten to unconsciousness and he slumped into the arms of the woman who had beaten him. 

The woman clapped to get their attention and said something, Felix didn't really pay attention to, but something along the lines of “This was a demonstration of what will happen if you don't comply” but the words didn't really get to him and the green jacket guy tossed Minghao to the ground. Felix knew he should probably go check on him, but he really just couldn't bring himself to move. At least he couldn't before the cap guy were approaching him.

“He-hey stop I…” Felix trailed off as he scrambled back in fear trying to put as much distance between him and the unknown intentions of the man. He felt his back hit the bed, and he for a short moment considered crawling under it, but he didn't have the time to make a decision as he felt hands on his shoulders and he was being dragged to the middle of the room and dropped to the floor.

“Take off your shirt”

“What?!” Felix stared up at him. They wanted him to do what?

“I said take off your shirt. I'm not gonna say it again”

“Wha-what? No! No, I'm not-” Felix crawled backward again, hand fisting in the fabric of his shirt over his chest. He could hear some protests from the other idols as well but they were all being kept by the wall, a threat hanging in the air for them not to move.

Cap guy reached him in two long steps and forcefully ripped his arms away from his chest before grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it. Felix tried fighting pushing it back down but he was no match for this guy and soon he were curled into a ball, knees in front of his chest to hide his bare torso as the guy stood with his once white, now quite dirty t-shirt in his hands.

Then the guy pointed at Felix and then the wall beside the other idols saying “You! over there” before handing his shirt to the hooded girl who placed it in a ziplock plastic bag. That was when Felix noticed that they were all wearing gloves. every single one of them. Even as he looked at the live feed still going he saw all of them were wearing gloves. Not much was happening in the feed, Soonyoung and Renjun were abandoned on the ground as well as the other idols who sat silently in a corner, obviously not being allowed to talk, as the four strangers still stood by the wall.

Felix was too scared to piss the strangers off so he silently crawled over and sat beside Sicheng against the wall, trying to cover himself up as much as possible, feeling incredibly vulnerable. He got worried glances from the three idols, and it was the first time he got a clear look at Sicheng's face. His eyes carried so much sadness, it was almost enough to get Felix to cry, just looking into them.

The cap guy went over and kneeled down in front of Minghao, who did his best to become one with the wall behind them. His eyes were red and swollen after he had cried and when the guy, with a satanic smile, asked for his earring he was scared enough to comply. 

It was a beautiful earring, simple with a silver 8 and a plain thin chain hanging through it and Minghao had tears in his eyes for a second as he let the single earring fall into the open palm of the guy. It was again given to the girl who put it in a bag and placed it on the bed.

Then the guy turned towards the next in the row, Seoryoung. She looked scared but tried to hide it not wanting the guy in front of her to see it. She was forcefully dragged out of the row and placed on a bed. She didn't struggle, not wanting to piss them off after seeing what happened to Soonyoung, but she couldn't help but shy away as the hooded girl approached her with e large scissor.

The cap guy had backed away, making room for the girl, and as Seoryoung tried to shy away he gestured towards the screen where Anne was sitting in the corner, having the unconscious Soonyoung in her lap, Hyunjin beside her in a similar position with Renjun. That instantly made Seoryoung sit still, too scared that her bandmate would get hurt.

As the girl approached her Seoryoung got a good look at her face for the first time, her hood had covered her face before. 

She was wearing a facemask but the upper part of her face was visible, black strands of hair falling into her face and almond-shaped brown eyes looking at her with, what looked like apology. Seoryoung noted that as odd but what really surprised was the girl's age. She looked like she had just graduated high school. What was she doing here?

The scissor really worried her. What were they going to do? She wondered if they were going to cut off her shirt like they had taken Felix's but that seemed unlikely. 

The answer came as the girl's gentle gloved hand grabbed a chunk of the front of her hazel hair. She couldn't help but shy back again, but as she looked at the feed, at Anne who looked so scared she stayed still. 

Even as the scissor cut throw her hair, the sharp metallic sound reaching her ears. 

Even as she felt less and less weight on her shoulders. 

Even as she saw the extra hair, that wasn't caught and placed in the bag, fall to the ground around her feet.

She only moved when she was told to go back to the position and she just stared at the round, trying to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes. The thought of all the times Minju had complimented her hair, saying she definitely got the most beautiful hair in GWSN, and all the times Seokyoung had had so much fun doing all different hairstyles on her, almost making her cry.

Then it was Sichengs turn, but this time green jacket guy came with as cap guy dragged Sicheng to the middle of the room. He resisted with all his might trying to drag himself away, but then the leader's voice met his ears.

“Stop resisting, or we are going to hurt precious little Renjun, and that would be too bad right?” She spoke with such a cold voice but it held a hint of amusement and that was what scared them. She had fun doing this little game with them.

That thought only sparked more anger and Sicheng used cap guys unfocused moment to aim a punch for him. As the punch landed on his shoulder, the only place he could reach from his current position, the guy turned towards him, face showing cold anger. 

“That was dumb little one” 

Then he found himself getting flipped over on his stomach arms caught behind his back as he was pressed into the cold floor. His head was on the side, facing the screen showing them live feed, and he just got to see as the face mask woman pocketed her phone before relaying some message to the rest in the room viewed on the screen.

Then she strolled over to where the idols were sitting in the corner, the two awake ones each trying to shield the two unconscious ones. Sicheng watched in horror as the facemask woman pushed Hyunjin out of the way and grabbed Renjun's arm, dragging him away from the others.

“No, no please” Sicheng tried to wiggle away, pleading eyes looking at the leader, who just smiled at him and shook her head slightly.

Sicheng cried out as the boot of the woman made contact with Renjun's chest, the boy barely reacting at all being completely out of it.

“Stop! Please stop! He's hurt! Please!” Sicheng yelled as he struggled, trying to get away, eyes fixated on the screen as the woman poked Renjuns cheek with her boot, smile grotesquely at the camera, before aiming a kick at his cheekbone. The leader and the green jacket guy each had to restrain the idols by the wall as they protested as well, trying to get to Sicheng. 

At the force of the kick, Renjun's head rolled over so his pale bruised face was facing the camera. Sicheng cried out at the sight and struggled harder than ever only lessening a little as the leader spoke up.

“We said we would hurt him if you didn't listen” 

She sent Sicheng a pointy look, and he slumped defeated against the floor. He kept his eyes on Renjun, not even looking away as the guy holding him down lifted his arm, and started rolling up his sleeve. His eyes only left him when he heard loud gasps of the Minghao and Felix, and he looked up eyes going wide as he saw the hooded woman hand the guy holding him down what looked like a syringe. He couldn't help but instantly start struggling at the sight of it but one point at Renjun on the feed had him stopping immediately. 

Then his arm was wrenched upwards and he felt the needle poking through his skin, but he felt nothing else than the uncomfortable prick as it broke through his skin. He had been vaccinated enough times to know the feeling of liquid being injected but he felt nothing like that. 

He frowned but only a few seconds after the prick the needle was removed, and the guy released him. He instantly crawled towards the end of the room where the other idols were and only then he turned around and saw as the hooded girl carefully took hold of the syringe and took out a little cylinder from its middle filled with something red. And that was when it dawned him.

_ They had taken his blood. _


	9. Hated hospitals

Joshua hated hospitals. He had always hated hospitals and he will always hate hospitals. As idols it was inevitable that they would end up in the hospital, either getting hurt themself or being there for a hurt member. Joshua had tried both. Hospitals were just a place where so much bad happened. Yeah sure, you can use the argument that babies get born and that's beautiful but Joshua sure didn't see any beauty in the situation right now.

He was currently sitting in one of the hospitals waiting rooms with the rest of the vocal unit, desperately waiting for news. Around 15 minutes had passed since Jeonghan had gotten a phone call from a very panicked leader telling them to go to the hospital and around 10 minutes since the ambulance with Chan and Jun had arrived.

Seungcheol had said something about getting a phone call from Chan and that there had been someone in the dorm, but Chan had hung up and as he had hurried to the dorm with the hip hop unit he had only found Jun and Chan hurt and unconscious, and had called an ambulance, and then calling them right after. 

They just happened to be at a cafe quite close to the hospital so they arrived before hip hop unit who were on their way. Joshua sighed and ran a hand throw his hair.

Jun and Chan had been brought in for a ct scan and Joshua knew that at least Chan would have to go through an MRI afterward, so that meant at least an hour before they would be able to see them. And they still didn't know what was wrong with them. How severe the injuries were. Seungcheol had said they both hit their head quite hard and they both were bleeding and unconscious but that's all they knew.

Suddenly the doors to the waiting room were opened and in came 5 very recognizable figures, the four hip hop unit members and their manager.

“Cheol” Joshua breathed out and stood up from his chair walking towards their leader and enveloped him in a hug. They let go of each other after they had held close for a moment, following the others to the chairs where the rest of vocal unit sat.

“Any news?” It was their manager asking.

“No” Seokmin shook his head “What happened?” they all looked questioningly at their leader, he hadn't had a chance to give an actual explanation to anyone.

Joshua gestured for him to sit down and he took place beside him along with the rest of the newly arrived. Seungcheol sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he started talking.

  
  


“I got a call from Chan. It was out of nowhere, I just thought he would ask for us to buy something on the way home but” He took a small break, breathing in before continuing 

“but he said that someone was in the dorm. He said he was in his room and that no one had noticed him but Minghao, Jun and Soonyoung were in the living room along with whoever was there, and that they had hurt Minghao” That was met with small gasps from the rest of the members, which only made it harder for Seungcheol to get the next part out 

“Then someone yelled, I think it was Soonyoung, but it scared Chan and he knocked something over, something made of glass, and it made a loud noise, and i'm not sure what happened after that but I think that someone came for Chan, no i know, someone spoke to him, and they took him to the living room, and then i think they hung up his phone or something because the call disconnected but it said signal lost so i don't know” Seungcheol couldn't bring himself to look his members in the eyes as he spoke, so he kept his eyes fixed on one brown stain of something, probably coffee, on the ground.

“As soon as Chan said that someone had hurt Minghao I left the company building, running to get to the dorm, but as we arrived” he nodded towards the rest of hip hop unit “we only found Chan and Jun hurt, and that was like 7 minutes after the call ended”

Silence followed Seungcheols monologue, everyone processing the information. Seungcheol still looked at the stain on the floor, only looking up as he felt a hand rubbing circles on his back and as he did he looked into Joshua's soft brown eyes.

They hugged for the second time in 10 minutes, and Seungcheol prepared himself for all the questions he wouldn't be able to answer, but he were spared that, as a nurse entered. They all looked up at her, their eyes begging for news, as she walked towards them. 

“Are you here for Wen Junhui and Lee Chan?” They nodded and the Jeonghan said “yes”

“They are currently both being taken to an MRI scan, so it will probably take a few hours before we have the full aspects of the injury, we will update you when we know more”

Then he started talking a bit about where they had a coffee machine and stuff like that but none of them really listened, too disappointed by the fact they would have to wait hours before their anxiety would hopefully be lessened.

“It's okay,” Their manager said as he left, trying to cheer them a bit up after the disappointment “We'll get news soon”

They nodded small affirmatives and after that quiet conversations started between the members. Seungcheol just let his head rest on Joshua's shoulder as his eyes returned to the stain on the floor. 

A nurse passed through the room a few times, every time it had all their heads raising simultaneously in the thought of getting news about their hurt members, but every time the nurse just sent them an apologetic smile and quickly passed by.

The hours went by, and most of them fell asleep, even Seungcheol who fell in and out of a disturbed sleep. Seungcheol woke up again, for who knows what time, by the clicking of shoes on the polished floor.

“Are you here for Kim Seungmin?” She asked as she arrived at their corner of the room. 

They looked at her confused before their manager managed to answer a short “no” and the nurse apologized walking away, mumbling something about how they must have mixed up the names since the waiting room were empty beside them.

“That's weird” Vernon commented “We already said who we are here for”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said “I guess they messed something up” 

with that they all decided to forget it, and go back to sleeping or talking quietly or whatever they had been doing before. All except one.

“Hyung?” Seungcheol looked up as Seungkwan nudged his sleeve after taking place in the empty chair beside him.

“Yeah?” Seungcheol lifted his head from Joshua's shoulder, who leaned forward, following along the conversation as well.

“You know, Kim Seungmin”

“Yeah?” Joshua nodded to Seungkwan, telling him to keep going.

“That's the name of one of Stray kids members”

“It is?” Seuncheol looked at him surprised “Oh but there is sure a lot of Kim Seungmins in Seoul, and even if it's him, it's none of our business”

“Yeah but just… I don't know if it's him that means he is in the emergency department, and even if it isn't him, then there are no one here for him” Seungkwan looked around the empty waiting room “I feel bad for him”

“They'll come” Joshua couldn't help the small smile that crept on his lips, at Seungkwan's big heart “I'm sure someone will come and be there for him”

Seungkwan just hummed in response and went back to fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie.

After around half an hour Seungkwan stood up. 

“Hey, what, where are you going?” Jeonghan asked.

“Kim Seungmin, he's hurt, and alone, someone gotta be there for him” Seungkwan answered, walking towards the reception in the far end of the room.

“Seungkwan, you can't just go visit someone you don't know-Seungkwan!” Their manager yelled the last part at him as Seungkwan ignored him and just kept walking.

“Don't worry, I'll get him” Joshua said before going after him.

“Hey, Seungkwan, you can't visit someone you don't know” Joshua repeated their manager's words as he reached Seunkwan after his small run. Seungkwan just kept going as he answered.

“But no one is coming for him. I can't just let him be alone”

“But Seungkwan, who says he even wants you to be there?”

At those words, Seungkwan stopped abruptly turning towards Joshua.

“What if it were Chan. Or Jun. Don't you think they would want someone to be there with them? For them not to be alone, for them not to feel left behind? Don't you think they would prefer anyone friendly over no one?”

Joshua didn't really have a good reply for that so he just ran up at Seungkwan's side, as he had started walking again.

“I'm going with you then”


	10. Seyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to try something. Every tenth chapter is going to be written from the point of view of a completely different person(aka an original character) to kinda give the story some more depth and show the story from different perspectives.
> 
> Aaaaand I just felt like writing a bit of fluff so here we go

“I'm here for Kim Seungmin”

The receptionist looked up at the newly arrived. It was two young men, obviously Korean and they looked like they had run here, they seemed out of breath. She sent the group of young men who sat in the corner of the room a glance, some of them had looked up at the sounds of the newcomer's arrival, but none of them did anything about it. Odd, she thought. After all, it was only 5 minutes since the two of them and went to see Han Jisung.

“You too? Your name and relation?” It seemed suspicious that both the group in the corner and the newcomers both were very close to Kim Seungmin, but didn't know each other.

The boys looked at each other silently communicating for a second before confirming themselves to be Na Jaemin and Park Jisung.

The receptionist couldn't help the small gasp that left her at the confirmation of their name, and as she looked closer she mentally slapped herself for not recognizing them before. Of course, she knew nct(and seventeen in the corner of the room for that matter) and of course, she recognized them, and now that she thought about it she remembered these exact members had a collab with some of the members of Stray Kids. They must have read the rumors about Stray Kids being here, online and then decided to go and figure out if it's true.

“We are friends,” Jamin said after some time “good friends” he added almost as an afterthought. He then looked at her name tag reading Seyeon and looked back up at her.

“Seyeon please, we need to know if he’s ok”

Seyeon nodded and told him the directions to the room Han Jisung were in, the room was quite close to the reception so it was easy, and they immediately were on their way.

“So many idols tonight” Seyeon mumbled to herself.

She had seen 4 different groups now, three of them quite known the last not so much, but Seyeon was still an intern(hence why she got all the boring night shifts) and her best friend in medical school staned all lesser known idol groups she could get close to, and of course, shared her excitement with her friends, so Seyeon did recognize the lost looking member of GWSN earlier that evening. She couldn't help but wonder where she had gone, she hoped it was home.

As she saw the two boys disappear down the corridor she couldn't help but smile to herself “They should be glad I have to follow the patient confidentiality”

She wondered if the members of Seventeen in the corner had recognized the nct members, but they had all been wearing casual clothing and facemasks and stood with their backs turned most of the time, so she guessed not, and they probably hadn't noticed Seventeen either.

Seyeon went back to her coffee(her third that night, with school and work she barely got any sleep) and skimmed through a file, from the pile of files that needed to be sorted by the end of her shift.

She only got two thirds through it before he heard a loud yell and then a crash. Seyeon sighed before shooting up from her seat, and running in the direction of the sound, and what she also knew was the direction of Han Jisungs room, noticing on the way that the members of Seventeen were following her, probably worried for their 2 members who had entered earlier, but she ignored it and let them do what they wanted.

She arrived only a few seconds later, the room being close and she was quite athletic, and she quickly assesses the scene.

The room was a double room with two beds one person on each of them and four other people in the room. The two on the beds were each the members of stray kids who had been prescribed to the room for rest.

Han Jisung were on the bed closest to the door, he was lying down but the top part of his bed was lifted bit he had a confused expression, as his eyes darted from Seyeon in the door and the seventeen members behind her to Jaemin and Jisung who were standing just inside his room, a small cabinet lying behind them, one of them must have knocked it over by accident. That explained the noise.

Bang Chan was lying on another bed, the one by the window. Seyeon knew he had got a bad whiplash and combined with his concussion and the pain meds he still had to wake up. He was lying on his back and if it wasn't for the serious amount of pillows around his head, to ensure that he didn't move his neck, it may have looked like he was sleeping.

Seungkwan was sitting on the chair between the two beds and Josua stood in the corner and looked really uncomfortable. Seyeon was quick to put two and two together and concluded Jisung, or Jaemin, must not have known about the Seventeen members being here and the surprise of seeing them had him accidentally knocking over the cabinet.

Seyeon took a step inside and that seemed to kickstart the movement again. Jaemin started apologizing loudly and tried getting the cabinet back in its place, Jisung from Nct started apologizing as we'll for entering the wrong room, Joshua talked about not being able to find Seungmins room and then stumbling into this one by accident before nodded towards Seungkwan before leaving the room to join the rest of Seventeen, just outside on the hall, who were asking each other confused questions, and Jisung from Stray Kids just seemed to disappear even further into the duvets and Seungkwan tried to comfort him.

As the cabinet was in its place and Seyeon and told Jaemin and Jisung to shut up(politely, of course, she did have manners) she decided it would probably be the best for them to tell what happened, even though she were pretty sure she knew it already.

“Seungkwan sunbaenim and Joshua sunbaenim just came-”

“-thought he shouldn’t be alone-”

“-just talking-”

“-And I came a got so surprised-”

“-it was an accident-”

“I swear, I'm sorr-”

Everyone was speaking at the same time and Seyeon was so close to just yelling at all of them. She took a deep breath and readied herself.

“Everyone, please one at the time” she broke through the choir of voices as she spoke loud and stern. The idols looked at each other sheepishly, obviously embarrassed. Seyeon sighed again and let a hand run over her face. She couldn't believe the situation she found herself in.

“Okay, you, Joshua right?” She gestured towards Joshua, she, of course, knew it was him, but she decided for it not to be that obvious. Joshua seemed like the obvious choice since he had been here and he seemed to be the most level headed right now.

“Well” He started “Seungkwan heard that no one were here for Jisung and he felt bad for him so he decided he would go visit him, and I joined in”

“Did you know who it was at the time?” She looked at him questioningly, and he suddenly appeared to think the linoleum floor was very interesting.

“No,” He said

“That's technically not allowed, you need to have a relation” Seunkwan made a move to say something, probably take the blame, but Seyeon decided that she really didn't want to deal with this getting messier and since Jisung seemed fine with them being there she started again

“BUT” She sent Seungkwan a pointy look, for him to shut his mouth “Since Jisung seems okay with it, I'm going to ignore it”

“Thank you, really-” Seungkwan stopped as she sent him another pointy look and then nodded towards Joshua for him to continue.

“Well we spoke to Jisung a bit, and then these two came and I think they got surprised because he stepped back into the cabinet it turned over, and then you came” He nodded towards Seyeon.

“Okay thanks” Seyeon sent Joshua a grateful smile “are anyone hurt? Or more hurt?” She added after looking at Jisung. As they all shook their heads and came with small “no”s.

“Good, so there are a maximum of 6 visitors per room, so-”

She was cut off by the sound of a loud yell coming from the main entrance, and Seyeon sighed before squeezing through the wall of idols by the door opening yelling a “you know what, nevermind” over her shoulder as she ran back the way she came from, leaving the confused idols behind.

Eventful night, she thought to herself, and let a small smile slip on her lips as she passed the reception on her way to the entrance hall, but what met her as she arrived had the smile slipping off her face immediately.

What met her was the unconscious form of Zhong Chenle.


	11. Headlines

Taeyong was panicking. He wasn't showing it, but he sure to hell was. He was squashed between Ten and the car door since their were driving in their manager's own car and he had the most random things stuffed in his it so there was barely room for them.

Ten had called Taeyong around the same time Jaemin texted him, both of them relaying the same message; their members weren't home. 

Sicheng, being the cautious and caring guy he is, always made sure to text or call if he were staying later, or if something were delaying him just the slightest, and Renjun and Chenle usually texted as well, so when it had been 30 minutes since Renjun texted and said they were going home, and no one had heard from them since Taeyong decided that he would go looking for them, and Ten joined him.

It had been 40 minutes since Renjun texted they would leave in 5 and the drive from the SM building to their dorm took 10 minutes, so Taeyong felt the right to be panicking.

All kind of things could have happened to them, and all the possibilities played in his mind as he anxiously stared out at the street passing by. Taeyong had checked every news website he could come up with to see if any of them reported a car crash in their area, but none of them did, and Taeyong logically knew that it could have happened even if no one wrote about it so it did nothing to calm his nerves.

“We're here” 

Taeyong had unbuckled his seatbelt and were stumbling out of the car even before the engine had turned off, and Ten and their manager were quick to follow. 

They knew that they must be within the distance of their dorm and the SM building, so they had just decided to start out with the SM building because it seemed like the easiest place to search, but when Taeyong entered the building and saw the amount of buttons in the elevator he reconsidered that decision.

“Start from the bottom?” Ten said with an attempt at a smile, and they nodded along, deciding to each take a floor, knowing that the lowest floors in the building were open for tourists they probably wouldn't be there.

Taeyong stepped out of the elevator as the last on the 6th floor, taking in the long empty hallway awaiting him, he sighed and speed-walked through it, checking every room he passed. Every time he met someone(which was quite rare) he would ask them, but no one said anything helpful. 

After he had checked the 7th floor, he took the 10th following the plan they had laid, but Ten must have messed something up because halfway down the first hallway he bumped into him.

“He-hey?” Taeyong said surprised.

“Aren't I supposed to check this floor?” Ten looked just as confused as Taeyong.

“I don't think so”

“Oh, whoops, can't we just check it together?”

Taeyong agreed to that and they started walking down the hallway, Ten saying something about trying to call Chenle and picked his phone out of his pocket. They looked inside every door they passed, but the floor seemed to be completely empty. Or almost, Taeyong noted as he, in his hurry, stumbled over something lying discarded in the middle of the hallway.

He hit the floor with a surprised yell and nudged his leg, in pain, and didn't look up before he heard a hesitant call of his name. Taeyong looked up, seeing Ten holding up what must have been the thing he had tripped over. It was a bag, a simple tote bag, with a drawing of a sleeping puffball-kinda animal.

But Taeyong recognized it, and he let out a small gasp, eyes meeting Tens as they uttered the name at the same time

“Sicheng”

At the same time, Tens call seemed to connect and they simultaneously looked at a half-open door a bit further down the hallway where the unmistakable anime intro that was Chenles ringtone came from.

They both shot up and ran in the direction, Ten bringing Sichengs bag along as they raced into the studio. They stopped abruptly as they saw the state the room was in. The recording gear was all over the place, wires spread across the floor, and even one of the bigger recording boards seemed to almost be in pieces. But that wasn't what took the boy's attention. 

Ten kneeled beside the unmoving shape of a person on the floor, carefully rolling him over so they could get a better view of him. Taeyong barely recognized him as one of the vocal coaches due to the bruises littering his face. 

Ten placed his palm on the man's chest and after a confirming nod, directed towards Taeyong, that yes he was alive, Taeyong stepped over him to the table by the end wall and kneeled before it. 

He stuck his hand into the mess of darkness below it before picking up a small cold yet vibrating square. He turned around to see a smiling Ten along with a pick up swipe button at the corner, but all of it was barely visible through the cracked screen.

Taeyong turned around and showed the damage to Ten who also had stepped into the room, taking in the surroundings. As he did he noticed something Taeyong hadn't, a weird shape on the window to the recording booth, and as he stepped closer and looked at it something very else caught his eyes.

Chenle was sitting in the corner of the room curled into a ball rocking back and forth. Ten didn't think he had ever moved so fast in his life as he did when he unlocked the door to the booth(why were it locked?) and slid over beside his dongsaeng enveloping him in a warm embrace. 

Taeyong was quick to follow and soon they both sat next to the boy on the floor, comforting him and trying to get him to calm down. Chenles breathing was uneven, his throat scratchy and his face was red from crying.

Chenle gratefully leaned into the comfort, and as he had calmed down enough to find his voice, he had to cough a couple of times before being able to speak.

“Someone. Someone was here” he gasped out “and he-h-he hurt them” 

Ten and Taeyong exchanged worried glances above the boy's head before Taeyong rubbed his arm encouraging him to continue and telling him he was doing good.

“Who was here?” Ten asked

“I don't know” Chenle sniffed “Some guy, and he-omg-he took them away. He took them away!”

Chenle began gasping again, his eyes screwed shut, ad it took Taeyong and Ten a good 5 minutes to calm the boy down again.

“Can you tell me who the man hurt?” Taeyong asked carefully, not sure if he wanted the answer after he saw what had happened to the coach.

“Renjun-Hyung and Sicheng-Hyung. They were here, and he locked the door, and I couldn't get out, I could just watch as he hurt them, and ohnonono they were bleeding! And Renjun passed out! And he took them with him, and I could just watch..” 

His voice trailed off and Taeyong and Ten shared glances again, before Ten turned the boy around giving him a tight hug, and mimicking the word “manager” over Chenles shoulder, and Taeyong picked up his phone, texting their manager where they were, and told him to call an ambulance for the vocal coach.

Taeyong and Ten did their best trying to comfort Chenle before the medics arrived with a stretcher along with their manager. The medics quickly got the coach into the ambulance, they said he probably wasn't that badly hurt, but he had gotten a head injury that they needed to confirm wasn't anything serious so they took him to the hospital.

One of the nurses, came over to them while the other worked on moving the coach, and she looked Chenle over, asking a few questions about how he was feeling, before concluding he was physically okay, and then she needed to leave.

Just as the medics were leaving their manager came over to then with a pale face.

“What, what is it?” Ten asked anxiously.

“Fans have spotted members of an idol boy group at the hospital, they have yet to be identified, but it could be them”

Taeyong was flooded with a mix of relief at the possibility that they knew where their missing members were, but also fear for what might have brought them to the hospital.

“I'm going to go check if it's them, I can call someone to drive you home-”

“No” Chenles voice was weak but firm as he cut their manager off “I'm going with you”

“Chenle, no we'll go back to the dorm-”

“Yeah, i'll just go and then I'll text you as soon as I know something, okay?” Ten looked grateful at Taeyong at the offer and he stretched his hand out for Chenle to take it so they could go home, but Chenle were having nothing of it.

“No! I'm going with you. You can't stop me”

Taeyong sighed his eyes meeting Tens, and their manager, they all knew they could stop him from going, but he didn't seem like he would give up on it anytime soon, so that made the decision.

“Fine” Taeyong sighed again “Then we'll all go”

The drive went silently, The three boys were even more squeezed than on their way going there with the extra person, but they made it work, Chenle sitting by the door, out of his own insistence. Their manager parked the car in the almost empty parking lot at the back of the hospital he turned around in his seat looking at them.

“Look, I don't know how many people are in there, if there are any fans, and I really don't want rumors to spread, so just stay here, and I'll be there in a minute”

With that he opened the door and stepped out, running up to the entrance and out of sight, ignoring the small protest from the back seat.

After that Chenle fell silent, And Taeyong took that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone so he picked up a small conversation with Ten, and he barely noticed as Chenle slowly crept out of his hold, leaving his arm around the air instead of around his shoulders, and Ten didn't notice the small sound beside him to focused at staring out the front window. 

Actually they only noticed something when a recognizable figure appearing in Ten's view out of the front window, Taeyong seeing it at the same time head snapping to the side to find the seat empty and the car door partly open.

“Chenle!”

Taeyong struggled with his seatbelt and Ten stressed him, and as they finally got out of the door, Chenle was already inside the hospital at the other end of the parking lot. They both started running after him, giving no second thoughts about the car they left unlocked, as they reached the hospital and waved wide at the automatic glassdoor, that seemed to be reacting way to slowly.

The room they entered was empty except for Chenle, it was a small waiting room with a screen on the wall showing the news. It was that screen Chenles eyes were fixed on, his face showing shock as he instinctively took a surprised step backward, his heel meeting the small stand with magazines, and he waved his hands through the air in a desperate attempt to catch his balance, a yell ripping through his throat just before he met the tile floor, and promptly passed out.

Ten and Taeyong rushed towards him, and as Ten moved to lift the boy on one of the benches, Taeyong looked up at the screen Chenle had been looking at. It was showing the latest headline from a celebrity news site and as Taeyong read the content of the screen he sure to hell felt like fainting as well.

  
  


**MEMBERS OF NCT, STRAY KIDS, SEVENTEEN AND MORE CONFIRMED KIDNAPPED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I have a question to ask you guys. So I was thinking for the next NCT chapter, I would let you guys choose whether it should be Jisung-centered or Jaemin-centered.  
> Comment your thoughts!


	12. Scared and confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for not updating yesterday but I had a really shitty day and my mind was just elsewhere, but here it is! Also the answer to the question I asked at the end of the last chapter seemed quite clear so Jisung it is! His chapter will be up in a few chapters, thanks to the people who answered  
> have a lovely day everyone, thank you for following this fic so far!!

Felix shuddered as he crept further backward, trying to melt into the cold wall behind him. The strangers had just left the room, leaving the scared and confused idols behind. And that was what Felix was. Scared and confused.

Scared because of the fact that he was stuck in a room, with people he barely met, kept by people who obviously had nothing against hurting them, with no idea where Hyunjin was or the rest of his members for that matter, and he didn't know how hurt they got in the car crash.

Confused because what were they doing here? Why were they taken? Where were Hyunjin, why had they been split up, why had they taken his shirt, and what was the point of all this?

He could feel those two feelings being the most present in the room, as Sicheng picked himself up from the floor, Minghaos eyes darted around the space they found themself in and Seryoung ran a hand through her messy cut hair, looking up trying to catch a glance of the strands but not being able to as there were no strands longer than 4 cm.

That and anger. Especially Minghao seemed to be pissed off. 

“Why are we here? What the hell do they want?!” He stood up and walked over to the door, the strangers had disappeared through and tried the handle, which of course were locked. 

“I-we don't know,” Seoryoung said slowly, as she stood up as well “none of us do” she looked at Felix and Sicheng for confirmation and they both nodded, agreeing with her statement.

Minghao just grunted in frustration as he tried wrenching the door open, but no luck. Seoryoung went over to the other door and tried that one, not expecting anything from it, a surprised expression on her face, as the door opened outwards. 

She pecked inside, and a small gasp left her as she saw what's behind it. That was what it took to get Felix moving, curiosity taking over, as he walked over beside her and looked inside, seeing a small room, with tiles on the wall, a small toilet a sink, and the tiniest shower stall Felix had ever seen.

Felix took a step away, seeing Minghao and Sicheng had come as well, letting them take a glance past the door before he looked surprised at Seoryoung. 

“Do they plan on keeping us for a long time?” Felix was almost afraid of the answer, he could pretty much think his way to it himself, but he voiced his thoughts anyway.

None of the other idols answered, probably not wanting to vocal the possibility that currently seemed the most likely, and even if they wanted to, they didn't get the possibility as the other door was slammed open, and a figure was pushed through.

“Hyunjin!” 

Felix ran towards him, grabbing ahold of his arm as he stumbled after being pushed harshly. Hyunjins eyes lit up as he saw Felix but immediately turned scared again. Felix was about to examine the gash on the side of Hyunjins head, as more people were pushed through the door.

“Unnie!” Felix's head whipped around to see the long-haired girl from the live feed, being pushed through the door, running towards Seoryoung as soon as her eyes laid on her leader.

Felix looked at the door opening seeing the muscly man who had pushed the two first into the room, step back to make room for a more lanky guy with curly hair and a woman with a face mask, each of them dragging an unconscious person along with them. Felix realized as he took in the stranger's appearance that they had all been in the live feed.

The two dropped the last two idols on the floor, both of them crumbling to the floor, completely out of it, and closed the door before any of them could do anything. Sicheng and Minghao immediately dropped beside their fallen members checking them over, Seoryoung went to Anne, so Felix turned around taking in Hyunjin's appearance.

Hyunjin we wearing plain jeans, and a t-shirt, the clothing he had been wearing before the car crash, but Felix noticed one of his vans was missing, it must have fallen off at some point during the kidnapping.

His hair was messy, blood caked in the blond strands, from the nasty gash on his forehead. He had dried blood down the side of his face, and his eyes were red from crying, which Felix noticed they hadn't been in the live feed. Something must have happened between the feed was turned off and now. Felix was snapped out of his thoughts as Hyunjin spoke up.

“Why are you here?” His eyes were sorrowful, and Felix realized Hyunjin had been unconscious when they had been taken, so he didn't know Felix had been taken as well.

“I-they took me as well” Felix looked down but didn't get to say more as Seoryoung spoke to all of them.

“How about we all tell our stories to each other so we all know whats going on?”

They agreed to that, and shortly after they found themselves on the beds in the corner of the room. Each of the beds had a small blanket, which Felix had gladly accepted as Sicheng handed him one, wrapping it around his bare torso. 

Felix and Hyunjin were sitting in the corner of one bed, Hyunjin having his arms around Felix to keep him warm, Anne and Seoryoung sat partly on that bed, partly on the next, those also sitting quite close to each other for comfort, and Sicheng and Minghao sat on the second bed, only finding themself slightly calm after they had placed Renjun and Soonyoung on each of the two remaining beds, trying to make it as comfortable for them as possible.

They each, by turn went over what had happened before they woke up where they were, the other idols were shocked by the fact that their kidnappers would go as far as a car crash to get them as Felix told his story, having to stop halfway through to comfort Hyunjin as he had no memories of what had happened, and got quite shocked hearing about the car crash.

After that, Minghao told Anne and Hyunjin what had happened in their room, both of them getting quite surprised by the fact that they had been live-streamed and worried about what had happened, all pondering over the meaning of the things they had taken.

Then Anne started telling his and Hyunjin's side of the story.

“We just woke up, and then all these people came in, and then I guess you saw what happened after that” she took a moment, looking over at Soonyoung on the other bed before continuing “after that, they left, but they took Hyunjin with them, I don't know what happened”

They all looked at Hyunjin, who looked at his hands in his lap. They waited a bit, but when nothing happened Minghao took in upon him to ask.

“Hyunjin, what happened?”

Hyunjin stayed silent for a few seconds, and Felix nudged his arm comforting, which caused him to lift his head and finally start speaking.

“The-they took me into this room. and there was a camera and they gave me this piece of paper, and it had the amount of money for the ransom written on it, and they said the wanted me to say it to the camera. They wanted me to say we had been kidnapped and then they wanted me to say the ransom and that it should be paid within a week, and if I didn't they would hurt my members, I guess they referred to you” Hyunjin nodded towards Felix.

“But you did it right?” Felix asked.

“I-bu...yeah” Hyunjin mumbled.

“Hey, look at me,” Felix said softly, as he knew there must be something more behind it. Hyunjin lifted his glace from his lap and looked at Felix with tired eyes.

“They made me say all these things. Terrible things. I swear I didn't want to, they forced me, I had to and-”

“It's ok, we get it” Minghao cut him off, reaching a hand over placing it on his leg, sending him a reassuring smile “What did they tell you to say?”

Hyunjin took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

“Stuff about us. Stray Kids. They just asked for things, and when I resisted they would threaten to hurt you” he looked at Felix “so I told them. They made me say Jeongin's phone number, and-omg no they made me give the address of our dorm, what if they go there?” Hyunjin stared horrified at Felix.

“I don't think they will, and even if they would I don't think they would need you to tell them the location, I mean they knew where our and Seventeen-sunbaenims dorm was right?” Seoryoung looked at them questioningly.

“I guess so. But it seemed weird that they wanted their phone numbers though. Did they ask for anything else?” Minghao looked back at Hyunjin.

“They-they asked me if I knew any phone numbers of people from your groups, and I, I swear tried not to, but they forced me so I gave them Jisungs number” Hyunjin shot Sicheng an apologizing look

“But what do they want to do with those informations?” Sicheng voiced everyones thoughts, trying to show Hyunjin that he didn't blame him, even though he hated the thought of those people being able to contact Jaesung.

“I don't think they wanted it themself, they filmed me say it, so i think they might send it to our entertainments or something”

“But that wouldn't make any sense. Or i mean the ransom part would, but our entertainments already know our numbers and dorm locations, so what would they do with that information?” Minghao asked, and they all looked confused at each other. All but one.

Anne had all eyes on her as she voiced the fact that seemed horribly likely.

“They are going to contact them”


	13. Unexpected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems awkward I had to do a bunch of edited and swapping characters with the whole Woojin issue and this is kinda the consequences.

Changbin was confused; he had woken up in the hospital, with no idea how he ended up there, his head feeling dull and cloudy, and a nice nurse asking him questions and shining a light into his eyes.

He answered the best he could, and the nurse seemed to be satisfied and told him to follow her. He was too confused so he simply did what she said, following her out of the room and down the hall before she led him into another room, this one bigger than the one he came from and filled with people. As in completely filled.

Changbin guessed it was a double room, but he could barely see any of the beds. As he entered behind the nurse, every eye snapped up at him, and he was surprised to recognize about 6 of the Seventeen members.

The nurse shooed at the idols who were sitting on various chairs, the floor, or just standing, until a person, Changbin recognized as Seungkwan, stood up from a chair between the two beds so Changbin could get a place to sit.

As he did, Changbin couldn't help but sigh in relief, he felt oddly exhausted, and he still didn't know what we're going on around him. Finally, he found something extremely familiar and comforting, as he laid his eyes on Jisung who were sitting in one of the beds beside him.

“Hi Hyung. How are you feeling?”

“Uhh numb I guess, the nurse said something about strong painkillers, are you ok? What's happening?” Changbin felt slightly uncomfortable with all the attention on him, and he still had no idea what was going on.

Jisung sighed and wrinkled his hands, which one of them were bound in gaze and had a splint, in his lap, before he told about the car crash and the entire situation, Seungkwan filling in as well when he got to the Seventeen part, and Joshua had to take over as they got to the actual kidnapping part.

Two photos had been leaked with the caption “you'll hear more soon” on twitter, but it had been retweeted too many times and the original tweet had been deleted, but not before the untraceable account had confirmed that yes they were talking about a kidnapping. The two photos had shown two different rooms, each held a member of the four involved groups.

Changbin was too shocked to say anything for a while, he barely believed it, and he spent a good 5 minutes looking at their still unconscious leader over. Changbin was scared and worried to the moon and back but most of all he felt useless.

He hadn't been able to do anything to stop the car crash or stop whoever had taken their members from doing so, and now he couldn't do anything to get them back, and nothing either for the hurt and wounded members left behind.

Changbin felt useless.

And he hated it.

Without thinking further he shot up from his chair, and stalked out of the room, a few surprised exclaims followed his exit but he ignored them, only just hearing an “I'm going to take care of him” from a voice he didn't recognize, which only motivated him to go faster.

Without noticing, his legs carried him to the main hall, and barely even thinking he went up to the receptionist asking a question that had been on his mind ever since Jisung mentioned the car crash.

“What are the members of Stray Kids diagnosed with?” He didn't bother listing their names, hoping the receptionist knew who they were and he was deemed lucky as the young woman typed some things on her computer before she started listing them.

“Bang Chan got a bad case of whiplash, and a minor concussion, he is sedated so he won't move his neck for the next few hours. Han Jisung got a minor concussion and a broken wrist. Kim Seungmin got two cracked ribs and a concussion. Yang Jeongin got a dislocated knee, a broken lower leg, a broken arm, and a minor case of hematoma around the brain. Lee Minho had a severe stab wound in the right shoulder, a part of his radial nerve was clipped, and he currently has no sensation or movement in his right hands, it's still unknown whether or not the damage is permanent. The stab wound also caused his right lung to partly collapsed and-”

Changbin felt frozen as the receptionist listed the injuries, and couldn't find himself to resist as someone grabbed his wrist dragging him away, to the other end of the room, and placed him on one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.

“Hey, calm down Changbin, they are gonna be okay, they are going to be treated and then they are going to be okay” a hand ran up and down Changbin's arm as a gesture of comfort but Changbin was too out of it to look up and see who it was.

“She said he might lose all movements in his hand! permanently!”

“Yeah he might, but you know Minho, he would hate that, so he won't let that happen. He'll make sure it himself” The voice was reassuring and only then did Changbin look up, taking in the face of Yoon Jeonghan of Seventeen, and for a reason, he couldn't quite point out tears rose in his eyes.

Then to his surprise, Jeonghan leaned in and closed his arms around him in a light comforting embrace. Chnagbin stiffed at first but then let himself fall into the hug, and let his tears seep into the shirt of the boy he had barely spoken to but still helped him without question.  
“Thank you” He mumbled into Jeonghans shoulder, who only hugged him tighter and mumbled a small “of course”

A few seconds later Jeonghan pulled away from the hug, placing both hands on Changbins shoulders, holding him an arms length away.

“Listen, I spoke with your manager” Changbin was about to ask why when Jeonghan answered his question “Your entire group is injured and your leader inst conscious so I decided to help” He sent Changbin a soft smile before continuing.  
“They are planning to have your dorm completely secured, and they won't let you leave the house without a bodyguard. No one is going to get more hurt. Jeongin and Minho will have to stay at the hospital a bit longer, but JYP has hired a few private medical experts to help you guys, Chan needs some special exercise and when it gets to the point, Minho needs to go through a serious rehabilitation process. It's all going to be away from the public, back home. You, Seungmin, Jisung, and Chan are going to be discharged tomorrow, and then you all go home”

“What about you guys? Seventeen?” Changbin couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Jeonghan looked taken back from the question, obviously not expecting it, before his gaze softened “Pledis are looking for somewhere we can live while the police search our dorm. I don't know more than that”

Changbin squeezed Jeonghans hand and mumbled a small thanks again before he could feel his body get weirdly tired, as the adrenaline wore off, and he let his head drop on Jeonghans shoulder, who laughed mildly at him, before suggesting to go back to Changbins room, and Changbin gladly accepted.

As Changbin cuddled into the foreign feeling blankets, the whiteness around him smelling like cheap laundry detergent he wondered how everything had gone from being so good to so bad in such a short amount of time.


	14. Late night tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a bit of somewhat fluff
> 
> or somewhat calm
> 
> or I don't know its an angsty fic

Seokyoung sighed as she picked up the porcelain bowl. She was sitting by the dinner table in her manager's living room. After they had moved because the dorm wasn't deemed safe anymore, the most basic things had gotten messy.

Their manager lived with her wife and their son in an apartment not far from their dorm, but just the small location change made a big difference. The apartment was small for 3 people and Lena was, by request from them, staying at her parent's place, so that made 5 and that was pretty much a stretch.

Their manager had gotten her wife and son to move to her parents-in-law's house for a while, so they now they were only living with their manager. She was nice, and the girls had known her since their trainee days, but it still felt awkward to just barge into her home, throw her family out and mess with everything, but Seokyoung knew there was no other choice. The company didn't have the resources to fix a new dorm, even only a temporary one, and a hotel wasn't a possibility economically. 

It had been a mess at the hospital, Minju freaked out at every nurse she met, still mad after she had been kept in the waiting room for hours, but Seokyoung knew it was just Minjus way of letting out some air. 

As soon as the hand on the clock had hit 5, Minju had run into the room, Miya, Lena, Chingyi, and herself were in, immediately starting to fuss over their injuries, especially Chingyi, who had a dislocated shoulder.

Chingyi had her arm in a sling with a split supporting her shoulder, but the rest of them just had a few bruises here and there, and most of them a minor concussion or other head injuries, so that wasn't what worried them the most. 

It had been around 24 hours since the strangers had broken into their dorm, and so much had happened since. They all got discharged pretty much straight after Minju had come in, and they met with their manager who had been in contact with Miles, each one of them had already given their statements to the police and they had dropped by their dorm quickly packing the most important things to bring along with them.

Miya had tried lightening the mood and went to their local tea shop finding one of her favorite teas from japan, one called genmaicha, but it was loose tea leaves and their manager didn't have any filters(or any teacups either) so they had just poured the tea directly into the teapot. 

Miya had suggested using a coffee filter, but Seokyoung hat shot that idea down, thinking it wouldn't work. She was reconsidering that now though as she looked down at the small brown rice grains flowing around in the golden liquid.

Minju was sitting in what usually is the son's room, which currently was inhabited by her, and Chingyi who got the bed so she could rest her arm comfortably, and Chingyi were reading through some random things on her phone. The police said that they were waiting for a ransom demand. 

They all expected it to be the point of the kidnapping, and logically Seokyoung agreed with that, but the police hadn't said anything about paying the ransom, so Seokyoung feared what would happen when it finally arrived. 

“You don't have to drink it if you don't want it” Miya, who sat across from Seokyoung, commented and Seokyoung realized she had been staring into the golden depths of the bowl for quite some time

“N-no it's fine,” Seokyoung said and brought the bowl up to her face drinking some of it. It tasted some kind of sweet and somehow very not-tea-alike but she liked it.

Suddenly Minju carefully walked towards the table, coming from the bathroom, stopping in front of them with an almost nervous expression on her face.

“Unnies, i-uhh, I've got my period,” She said.

“Ookay” Miya answered confused by her statement “do you need painkillers or something?”   
  


“Actually I, um forgot to bring pads” Minju looked down, finding the wooden tabletop quite interesting.

“Aish, they won't let us go to a store though” Seokyoung ran a hand over her face. They had gotten a literal security guard to stand by the front door 24/7 and it honestly scared her, having a physical proof that it was happening made it feel more real, it the same feeling she got whenever she laid her eyes on Chingyis sling or she had to down another bunch of pills to keep the headache at abay

“Do you have any at home?” Seokyoung ended up saying

“Yeah, do you think we can convince Gaeun unnie to take us?”

“You know we can't leave without as guard. By the way, Gaeun Unnie is out making sure her wife and son are settled she’ll be here in an hour or something. We can ask the guard by our door though” 

Miya nodded towards the front door, and they all three got up and asked the guard, who weren’t keen on the idea, but when Miya mentioned “girly problems” he agreed without asking more. 

The drive to their dorm was quite short since their manager had to be able to go to them in a short amount of time normally, so they were by their front door after 5 minutes. Miya unlocked it and they went inside, the security guard staying by the entrance. 

Minju went straight to the bathroom, and Miya went to her room, figuring she might as well find that notebook she forgot when they were leaving in the first place, but Seokyoung had nothing to do, so she just walked around their living spaced, trying to avoid looking at the red patches on the carpet.

It was only when Seokyoung was casting a last glance over the room before she was planning on sitting on the couch, reading on her phone she saw it. A plastic back, a small one, lying on the top of their kitchen counter. 

It was filled with something brown she couldn't really see from where she was, but she stood up and moved closer to it. She was quite sure it hadn't been there when they left the dorm earlier.

She reached the counter and carefully leaning over it reaching a hand out picking the bag out, which were surprisingly light judged by its size. Seokyoung still couldn't identify what was inside in the dimly lit room and she moved around the counter closer to the window where a streak of light fell in from a street lamp outside, while she carefully opened the bag.

She stopped as she reached the illuminated area, at the same time as the had opened the bag and stuck her hand inside, picking out a bit of what was inside, and as she laid her eyes on it she couldn't stop the scream that left her, dropping the bag.

She had been standing with hair in her hands.

Actual hair. 

And hair she recognized for the matter.

She had been standing with centimeter after centimeter of her leader, the leader who was missing kidnapped by some deranged phycos, hair.


	15. Dreaming

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think they are sleeping now?”

Wonwoo sighed, as he stared up at the wooden bottom of the bunk above him, the boards barely visible in the dim light coming from the moon outside the window, considering his answer.

“Probably, they must be tired”

“I hope they are” Seokmins voice came from above him “Did you know Minghao practiced lucid dreaming? I don't know if he ever succeeded, but he said he enjoys dreaming, that he finds it fun to see what his subconsciousness comes up with. He also one time said he sees his dreams as a short escape from reality if he is feeling down because in dreams he has no worries, always feeling free, never fearing the day of tomorrow. I wonder if he is dreaming right now”

Wonwoo hummed in response, not knowing what to say. It must at least be 03:00, neither Wonwoo nor Seokmin had been able to sleep. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had stayed at the hospital for the night while the rest of them went home, and judging by the snoring from beyond the thin wall, the rest of the dorm was fast asleep.

The day had been exhausting, none of them had any sleep the night before, and they, along with a few members of NCT, the members of Stray Kids who were awake and GWSN, had to give statements to the police, and they had to be relocated to a temporary trainee dorm at the Pledis building because their own dorm apparently counted as a crime scene so they weren't allowed to be there.

“I'm going to get some water,” Seokmin said before Wonwoo heard some ruffling had he could see the bare feet padding down the latter, before leaving the room. Wonwoo sighed and turned around, shifting so he was lying in a special angle so he could see through the slit in the thin curtains.

A few words swarmed inside his head, the ones that had been there all day, but when it was quiet around him, his thoughts started to get noisy.

_ Hematoma _

_ Possible surgery _

_ Subarachnoid hemorrhage _

_ Anti-seizure-medicine _

_ Uncontrolled bleeding _

They had all been told the extent of Jun and Chan's injuries, a nurse standing in front of all of them saying a lot of fancy words, which Wonwoo only understood half of them, but he understood enough to know that it was bad. She said they would heal and be perfectly fine with time, but that wasn't what was bothering Wonwoo. 

It was the fact that they weren't perfectly fine. That they had been hurt. Badly. They should have never been hurt. The same way that Soonyoung and Minghao should never be missing.

Wonwoo was snapped out of his depressive train of thoughts as a surprised yell cut through the night. Wonwoo shot out of his bed, not caring about the fact that he was shirtless, as he ran out of the room, and into the small kitchen, meeting some of the other members on the way, they too had obviously hurt the yell, seeing Seokmin standing with a small but so recognizable object in his hand.

Minghaos earring

  
  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
  


Seungmin groaned as he dragged himself up from the bed he had spend most of the last 24 hours in. He had only been allowed to get up when he needed to use the bathroom, and when he had insisted on going to the room Chan and Jisung were kept in since Chan wasn't allowed to move at all.

Seungmin knew that he should move that much either, but he hadn't been able to sleep probably, slipping in and out of consciousness, being too exhausted to stay awake, but having too many thoughts to sleep, so when he woke up again a few minutes ago, really needing to pee, he couldn't care less about his cracked ribs.

He cast a glance at the Changbin shaped whiteness of the hospital bedsheets, envying him for having a peaceful sleep, as his barely audible snores filled dark the hospital room. Seungmin quietly walked across the room, to the door to the toilet, but as his hand brushed the doorknob he realized there was something more. 

He felt his way from the doorknob and realized that there were hanging a bag from it Seungmin was pretty sure that there hadn't been one when he fell asleep, so he picked it off the doorknob and tiptoed back to his bed, where he turned on his phone's flashlight.

Holding the phone between his chin and his shoulder he carefully opened what appeared to be a ziplock bag, pulling out some fabric. Puzzled, Seungmin placed the fabric on the bed and straightened it out, realizing that it was a t-shirt. A quite dirty one for that matter.

It looked like it was supposed to be white, but it surely wasn't anymore, patches of dirt and something darker rustier covered a big part of the shirt. Seungmin twisted his head a bit to get a closer look at one of the patches, but as he did it his phone slipped from his chin. He cursed under his breath, careful to not make enough noise that it should wake up Changbin, but he sure made a loud noise as he noticed a small detail he hadn't seen at first, just visible in the small beam of light from where the phone had fallen.

Two small black stripes at the edge of each sleeve. And that was when Seungmin realized what it was.

It was Felix shirt.

  
  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
  


Yangyang cursed. All he wanted was to take a shower. A simple shower. A shower at 04:00 sure but still just a shower. He had woken up at some weird sounds coming from the living room but he brushed it off as someone probably not being able to sleep like himself, even though he didn't meet any of his fellow Wayv members as he walked through the dorm to get to the bathroom. 

Yangyang had always liked showering, the warm water soothing his body and the sound of water running had a somewhat peaceful effect on him, and since the bathroom was next to the kitchen he wouldn't wake any of the others up with the sound of the water in the pipes, he just had to make sure to turn off the ventilator.

All were planed as he made the short journey throw the living room, but of course, he had to stub his toe on the coffee table causing him to lose balance and fall hard to the floor. 

Yangyang rolled around nudging his sore toe as he sat up, wondering why he had tripped as he knew the route around the furniture in their dorm by heart and would be able to walk there in sleep(that had happened once), but as he looked up he noticed that the coffee table was standing quite a lot out of its normal position. It was almost like someone had walked into it Yangyang noticed, which were odd because all of them had lived in the dorm for quite some time and knew their way around just as well as Yangyang.

Yangyang got up and lifted the table back in place, but just before he turned around to walk away, he noticed a small bag lying on it. He leaned over the table and picked it up, seeing a small cylinder in it. The beam of light falling through the window from the streetlamp was just enough for Yangyang to see the cylinder properly as he picked it out of the bag.

To see its context properly.

It was a liquid Yangyang realized, a dark kind of thick one, he noticed as he turned it around. Yangyang held the cylinder up between his thumb and index finger to be able to see it with the light shining through and that was when he noticed.

It was blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the Jisung chapter!


	16. Couldn't take it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Jisung chapter as promised! Hope you like it

Jisung couldn't take it. He really couldn't. When he read the rumors about stray kids being in a car crash online and had convinced Jaemin to go with him he had no idea of the scale of what’s going on. They had spent the entire day before in the hospital, having to give their statements to the police, even though the only slightly useful ones were Tens, Taeyongs and of course Chenles, everything being chaotic, and after they this morning had confirmed that the blood Yangyang found was indeed Sichengs it had only sparked more chaos.

They were back in their dream dorm, a few of the other members being there as well, wanting to be there and comfort them, but to Jisung it just added up to the chaos. Donghyuck was having a fight with Jeno in the kitchen, over something small and stupid but everyone was on the edge so they just let each other pay, Jaemin was trying to calm them down, but failing miserably, just ending up getting yelled at instead, Chenle was having a breakdown on the couch, Jaehyun and Doyoung trying to comfort him, not quite succeeding either and Mark was having an English conversation with Johnny which Jisung only understood half of but what he got wasn't nice, and Jisung, Jisung was just standing in a corner not knowing what to do with himself. He couldn't take it he really couldn't.

Jisung wanted to go for a walk. He wanted to escape to the rooftop or go to the nearest park or hide in an alleyway where no one would find him, but of course, it had to be pouring down outside so he went for the second best. The bathroom.

Before Jisung knew it he found himself on the floor of the shower stall behind a locked bathroom door, as he tried muffling his dry sobs with his arm so the members right beside the very wall he was leaning against didn't take notice in his breakdown. 

Suddenly the loud and clear sound of an sms arriving was heard cutting through the fog that had clotted up his mind. Jisungs looked up being somewhat snapped out of the distressed state he was in and reached for his hoodie pocket and with slightly shaking hands he pulled out his phone, to see that a single message had arrived.

Confused he opened his phone stiff fingers sliding across the screen as he entered his message app. It was from an “unknown number” and the only thing sent was a video attachment. Suddenly curious Jisung clicked on the video, seeing the thumbnail was black, having no idea what it might be or who had sent it.

He could vaguely hear the voices of the other members but he couldn't bring himself to call out for them, too focused on the tiny square of light showing what he had least expected. It was a small room, it looked like some kind of office, with a desk and a bookcase with some old-looking binders, but in the middle of the room on a desk chair sat a figure looking smaller than ever.

Jisung had to do a double take to be sure who the person on the chair was, due to the blood covering the side of his face, and the horrifying blankness of his face, he looked completely expressionless, but it was indeed Hwang Hyunjin. The video started and the camera zoomed in on his face, and Jisung noticed something he hadn't seen on the distance. He was crying. He wasn't making a single sound, his lips looking sealed shut but his eyes were red and silent tears made their way down his face.

He was looking at something behind the camera, or rather someone Jisung realized as it seemed like the person did something out of view from the camera, causing Hyunjin to flinch violently, but he still didn't make a sound, which scared Jisung even more. Hyunjin shook his head lightly and looked down, a single tear dripping from the tip of his nose.

Then a new person came into the view of the camera coming from behind having their back turned as they walked towards Hyunjin, who just stayed deadly still. The person was wearing a dark shirt with the hood up and they looked quite broad but Jisung couldn't see anything else, as the person crouched in front of Hyunjin, leaning forwards face a little too close to Hyunjin for what Jisung would deem to be comfortable but Hyunjins facial expression didn't change as the person stayed like that for a few seconds, their face still hidden. 

Jisung moved a bit to sit more up in the stall, eyes never leaving the screen as he realized what was happening. The person was whispering something to Hyunjin and as Jisung looked closer he saw something other than blankness fill into Hyunjins eyes. Horror. Pure raw horror. 

“No. no no no no please no, please” He sounded so scared.

The figure retreated out of the view, leaving Hyunjin staring with wide eyes at where they must be standing behind the camera. It seemed like they gave Hyunjin some sort of sign because suddenly he started talking, the words stumbling out as if he was scared of saying them too slow.

“You got four days. Fo-four days and then you should pay, and-” He was talking about a ransom demand Jisung realized, and as Hyunjin said the price he couldn't stop himself from dropping his phone and letting out a loud sound of shock,  _ Holyshitwhatthefuckwhohasthatamountofmoney?  _ Scrambling to get over the shock Jisung picked up the phone not even taking notice in the spiderweb of cracks littering the glass, eyes immediately finding Hyunjin again as he kept speaking.

“The money should be transferred through bitcoin and if you don't do it, if you don't, bad things will happen so please do it, please. I said it now, okay, I said it, just please don't do anything to him, plea-”

The video stopped after that, the sound cut and the screen got black again, and Jisung was left wide eyes, staring at the black screen reflecting his own shocked face as he slowly got back to reality. Only then did he notice the bangs on the door and his members calling out for him on the other side of the door. Realizing he had been quite loud and with the crash from the phone, they must be freaked out and he could hear on the voices that at least Mark and Johnny were there if not Jaemin as well.

“-sung, answer me are you okay?!”

Finally, Jisung got a bit over the shock and his voice shook as he answered

“Yeah…”

Even through the wooden surface of the door, Jaemins sigh of relief was audible before he spoke again

“What's happening, can you open the door?”

“Yeah” Jisung just said again, and slowly managed to get his limbs to work as he crawled over to the door, reached up, and turned the lock before falling back against the wall, not having the energy to do more.

The door was immediately opened and three said boys, as well as Jeno, became visible, eyes raking through the small room, taking in the scene, and their terrified maknae on the floor, and within seconds Jisung found Mark and Jaemin on the floor with him, the latter holding him in a tight hug as he mumbled out an “oh Jisung” and only then did Jisung allow himself to cry.


	17. And he hated himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! So in three days, I'm leaving to study abroad for 10 months! Its something I've looked forward to for so long and I really can't wait to go, but with all the new things(+im barely at conversational levil in the language and no one speaks english) I don't know when ill be able to write. Maybe ill do it a lot because I enjoy it and use it as a way to relax, and maybe ill feel to stressed and won't find time to do it, who knows, but do really like writing so I will try to find the time.  
> I already have some chapters written, but I will cut down to posting once a week so that maybe I won't have to pause the story completely at some point.  
> I hope yall understand, have a lovely day!
> 
> also I changed a small detail in the last chapter with the ransom deadline, it is now, as mentioned in this chapter as well, in three days

“As you all are probably aware of we have received a ransom demand”

Various heads around the room nodded. Two police officers had come to brief them on the situation from their side but due to the amount of people in their groups, only a few members of each group were allowed.

Chan and Changbin were sitting in the former's bed, them all being in his and Jisungs hospital room, Jisung being in Seungmins. Taeyong, Kun, and Mark were occupying the other bed, while Miya and Seokyoung had taken the two chairs, and Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Jeonghan were standing by the window.

“First i want to say that it's not possible to trace where it came from, and we can't trace the twitter account either. The ransom is due to be paid in three days, and earlier ransom cases have shown that paying the ransom immediately will make you appear desperate and willing to do anything which will only course the kidnappers to ask for more money. Considering that it has been decided that we'll try to negotiate with the kidnappers, simply because that will higher the chance of getting the victims back after the ransom have been paid”

Jihoon huffed at the “desperate and willing to do anything”-part because wasn't that just what they were? Their members, their loved ones, some of the people who are closest to them had been stripped off their basic human rights, taken against their will, by some sick people who obviously thought it was completely okay to hurt another human being.

Jihoon would say he was pretty desperate and was quite willing to do anything to get them back. But apparently that wasn't up to him, and their manager had pulled them aside telling them to just accept that those people dealing with it were professional and they knew what they were doing, even though right now it sure didn't feel like it to Jihoon.

“So what is the next step?” It was Chan who spoke up for all of them.

“We need to get in contact with them, and we plan to do that, simply by calling the number that sent the ransom video to Bang Chan, Yang Jeongin, and Park Jisung, which is why we need one of those three to simply make the call, while we'll help him make sure what to say”

“What? No. That's just not going to happen” Taeyong looked at the officer, speaking as if he were in charge “Why can't one of you just do it?”

“The kidnappers obviously know you, and if they were called by someone they don't know, even if it's from one of the three phones, there is a big risk that they'll just hang up immediately and then we wasted our one chance. I'm sorry but for this to work, we need one of you for it” 

To Jihoon the officer sure didn't look sorry, honestly more like they didn't care. That this was just another boring case, with another bunch of people, who might just get their lives ruined if they didn't do their job good enough.

“I'll do it” Chan spoke up, his voice sounding smaller than the last time he spoke “Don't make Jisung or Jeongin do it, please, I'll do it”

Hearing Chan being brave, still trying to take the pain away from his members, just made Jihoon feel even worse for him. Most of his members had gotten quite hurt in the car crash, he knew that Minho had just woken up a few hours ago after he had, from what Jihoon had heard, practically been stabbed and that the youngest, Jeongins, injuries extended far enough for him to be out in a temporary coma to give his body the rest it needed to heal itself.

“Thank you, Chan, I’ll talk to you alone to be able to figure out the details” 

With that the rest of the people in the room were sent out, Changbin heading to his and Seungmins' room, Miya and Seokyoung and Taeyong, Kun and Mark heading to their respective homes, and Jihoon honestly didn't know what to do.

going to Jun and Chans' room seemed like the obvious thing to do, but seeing them hurt being in a hospital room, which is a place Johoon hoped he would  _ never _ find them, it did something to him. 

He knew they were the ones who were hurt, and they were the ones who had been attacked and seen Minghao and Soonyoung get taken, so Jihoon knew he should be there for them, but he just  _ couldn't. _ It hurt just to be in the same room as them.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan immediately turned down the hallway towards Jun and Chan's room, of course, they did, they were proper people who had the mental capacity to put others above themself, and not be a selfish bastard. Jihoon hated himself because that was exactly what he was.

He was selfish.

And he hated himself.

Jihoon has had serious self-esteem issues before, in their trainee and early debut days, but as he told the others about it, they helped him, and slowly he became more and more confident. He wouldn't have made it through those times if it wasn't for his members, and now he couldn't be there for them when they needed him.

He was weak.

And he hated himself.

Jeonghan turned around a bit down the hallway, noticing Jihoon wasn't following them, stopping in his track, causing Seungcheol to turn around as well.

“Are you coming?”

“I-uhm I have to use the bathroom” Jihoon was sure they would see through his lie immediately, but they just nodded and walked away. And that was when Jihoon realized what he had just done.

He was a liar.

And he hated himself.

Jihoon turned around and sprinted down the closest hallway, wanting to get as far away from his members possible.  _ Wanting to get as far away from himself possible. _ Without thinking he bolted into the first empty room a spotted, a simple single room, slammed the door shut before he crumbled against the wall, finally letting the tears fall

He couldn't believe how he had gotten into this situation. How they had gotten into this situation. But what he couldn't believe even more was how he felt everything crumble around him.  _ Inside _ him.

He was breaking.

And he hated himself.


	18. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuuuuu I actually got time to update!
> 
> Also, I actually found time today to go through the story and edit Woojin out. Please tell me if I missed something. The main changed happened in chapters 9, 10, and 13, and then a bunch of smaller places throughout the story. Its nothing major, and nothing that has an effect on the plot, you can go read the updated versions if you want but if you don't want to then basically what happened is that in chapters 9 and 10 I replaced Woojin with Jisung(nct) and Chenle and in chapter 13 with Jeonghan.

Chan looked at the two officers sitting in the chairs in front of him. He knew were about to one of the things he wanted the least in the world, he knew that he had signed up for it himself, but he also knew he had no other choice. 

He wouldn't let Jisung do it, and Jeogin wasn't even conscious. Just thinking about his maknae almost made Chan tear up, but he forced it down. He was doing this for Jeongin. And for Seungmin and Minho and Jisung and Changbin and Seoryoung and Chingyi and Jun and Chan and Chenle and all those who were staying at the hospital because of the people who were about to pick up the phone. 

And then he was doing it for those who weren't. He was doing it for Hyunjin and Felix and Soonyoung and Minghao and Seoryoung and Anne and Sicheng and Renjun. For their missing members. Members he could help getting back by doing this.

Sighing on last time, Chan picked up the phone and pressed the call button, the number already typed in.

“Hello, this is Bang Chan of Stray Kids”

  
  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

  
  


Hyunjin sighed as he looked into Felix's blond mop of hair. It had taken him a shockingly long time to get him to sleep, and when he finally did, Hyunjin wasn't able to sleep himself. The room around him was quiet, except for the heavy breathing of the sleeping bodies in the beds. 

Hyunjin was pretty sure he was the only one who was awake, the rest falling asleep almost before their head hit the mattress, simply too exhausted to do anything else, each of them lying in pairs with their band member.

Hyunjin sighed again and watched as some of the light hair in front of him moved along with the huff of air that left his mouth. He had to restrain himself from running a hand through the blond hair, but at this point, he would do anything to keep Felix sleeping for now. 

They had spent the day being all around the room, checking every corner, looking under the beds, and trying to wrench open the door. Seoryoung even tried breaking the water pipe under the sink, Hyunjin wasn't quite sure how that would do any good, but he guessed that she just felt the need to do something,  _ anything, _ that might help them.

Renjun and Soonyoung had both woken up, and they all had to retell their stories and explain everything again, which only coursed more tears, but they had both been deemed too weak to stand so they stayed in the beds.

They had also been given a bag of food, being the cheapest sandwiches you could get at a convenience store and some fruit, and a bunch of cups so they could get water from the sink.

They had also concluded that either the walls were soundproof or they were in an isolated place in the building because they heard nothing from the outside at all. Hyunjin became pretty sure it was the last part, as he suddenly heard the faint sound of voices outside their room.

It was very weak and he was only able to hear it because of the eerie quietness in the room, but as the voices came closer, Hyunjin became sure they were coming their way. He carefully crept away from where he had been spooning Felix, careful so that he didn't wake up, and moved closer to the door.

The voices were very close now. Or voice, Hyunjin realized, it was only one man speaking even though it sounded like at least two pairs of feet. Suddenly the footsteps stopped just on the other side of the door, and there was a rustling of a key and then the door was opened, revealing the cap guy and the facemask woman from earlier.

Hyunjin instantly took a step back, as the cap guy stepped into the room, but it made no difference, as the guy reached him in two long steps, and grabbed his arm forcefully dragging him towards the door. Hyunjin was too scared to resist and just stumbled behind the guy out the door, while he still tried to keep quiet not wanting to alarm the others.

As soon as he was outside he was thrown to the ground in the middle of a hallway, and the door was shut and locked behind them. That was when Hyunjin noticed something he had completely missed before. The woman, who was standing a bit away, was talking on the phone, a sick kind of joyed glint in her eyes.

The guy stepped away, and Hyunjin decided it would be best to just stay on the ground, as the woman walked towards him still speaking on the phone.

“-know what, I actually have a little surprise for you. Here, try to listen” 

The phone was held to Hyunjins ear, the other end was quiet, so he decided to be as well, at least before there guy harshly whispered “Speak!” in his other ear.

“He-hello?” Oh how Hyunjin hated that his voice shook.

“Hyunjin?! Hyunjin is that you?!” Hyunjin couldn't help the loud gasp that left him as he heard the voice at the other end.

“Chan Hyung?!”

“Oh my god, Hyunjin, are you okay? What is happening, are the others okay? How about Fe-” Chan spoke so quickly that Hyunjin didn't have time to answer, and suddenly the phone was taken away again.

“No!” Hyunjin reached out for the phone, and tried to get up, but was pushed back down again by the guy behind him.

The woman took the phone to her ear and spoke into it, her voice cold.

“This is what I think about your negotiation”

Then the phone's speaker mode was on and the woman held it out in front of Hyunjin. That was the last thing he noticed before there was a fist colliding with his side. Hyunjin couldn't stop the gasp, both of pain and shock, that left him, and as the next fist landed in his stomach he realized what they were doing. 

Hyunjin were desperately trying to be quiet, not wanting any sounds he let out to be heard on the other end, but as fist, after fist met his body, he, at last, couldn't help the sounds of pain that left him, his leaders panicked voice on the other end drowned in the sounds of his own cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated i would love to get some feedback or hear you guys thoughts!


	19. Hope

Lena's parents had wanted her home as soon as she was discharged from the hospital. the other girls weren't that happy about it, but they got that it was probably the best. Lena had thought that as well. until now.

She was sitting in on the floor in the tiny storage room in her family's apartment in Seoul, back resting against the closet, as she looked out of the small window, under the ceiling, at the night sky. 

She had been watching the evening news with her parents, or they had been watching and she had tried not to yell at them as they kept fussing over her. In the end she had walked out of the room as calmly as she could, saying something about going to bed early and mindlessly walking away that's how she ended up where she was. Her parents had long since gone to bed, so the apartment was quiet.

It was like her parents didn't care. Or they cared about her, actually a little too much for her liking, but it felt like they didn't care about anyone else. That they didn't care about Seoryoung and Anne and the fact that they were somewhere unknown with someone unknown held against their will. 

But maybe they really didn't care about them? Lena had tried telling herself that they were just worried about her, but they kept going and now she was beginning to doubt her decision of leaving her members. 

Lena sighed and let her head fall back leaning on the hard wood of the closet as she stared at the clouds weaving across the sky, for a second making room for the moon to peek through only to block it from view again right after. 

She flinched as the clear ringing of a phone sounded throw the room, the screen lying on the tile floor beside her lighting up in the dark room, which was only lit up by the streetlights and the moon outside.

Lena picked her phone up from the ground and groaned as she looked at the time seeing it was half-past 2. Who calls at such time? She hoped it was one of her members she really did, but there were no familiar dorky photos looking up at her only a contact name.

**Pick up - Miya**

That's odd. Lena surely didn't have any contact with that name, and she had a tradition of putting an emoji beside every name in her contact book so it surely wasn't herself who had made that contact. 

But it said Mya, so maybe it was Miya from another phone? Did she have another phone? As Lena realized the call was about to go off from her taking too long time, she swiped her finger across the screen and carefully placed the phone by her ear.

“Hello..?” The hesitant voice at the other end was a boy, quite young by the sounds of it. So not Miya.

“Hello?” Lena answered not really knowing what to say “Who am I speaking to?”

“Oh... I thought she told you…” The boy trailed off sounding nervous “I'm Park Jisung. You know, maknae of nct and stuff. We met shortly at the hospital, but i guess you don't remember me..”

He trailed off but Lena had almost stopped listening after the name. She was sitting on the cold floor in her storage room at 2:30 and talking to the maknae of one of the nation's boy groups on the phone?

“Hello?” 

Lena realized that she hadn't said anything for a while.

“How did you get my number?” Were all she managed to say.

“Oh, um, Miya, you know short-haired girl, came to me at the hospital giving it to me, saying that if I need to talk I could call you… that sounds stupid, but I just couldn't sleep so I thought, wait that's not what I meant, I'm just staying at my parent's home it just felt like-”

“Like no one understands you?” Lena finished his sentence finally getting over the surprise and gaining her voice back.

“Yeah. Exactly. Do you feel the same?”

“Yeah, my parents keep doing anything for me, trying to make me feel good, but they never mention Anne-unnie and Seoryoung-unnie or anyone else, It's like they don't care” Lena didn't know why she was telling this to practically a stranger but it just felt so good to finally talk to someone who knew how she felt.

They ended up talking for a little more than an hour before they both decided it were time to go to bed and at least try to get some sleep. As Lena changed into her sleeping shirt she felt a slight hint of, not happiness, but some sort of calm feeling. It felt good.

Just before she closed her eyes, giving the window across from her bed a last glance where she saw the moon peek out from the clouds she realized what that feeling where.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya so I want to do the you-choose-the-pov thing again, just this time its a little more ahead since I have a few chapters prewritten. So who do yall want; Minghao, Soonyoung or Seoryoung? Tell me in the comments


End file.
